His Last Chance
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Adopted from WizardNinjaOfEpicAwsomeness. The plain white pants and t-shirt hung loosely from his small form, torn and stained in numerous places. His face was sallow, and his eyes looked sunken and dead, the light in them gone. "Daniel Fenton?" Rated for strong language, disturbing themes, torture, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First DP chapter fic! Yay!**

**Don't expect super fast updates, maybe every two weeks or so.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOT DANNY PHANTOM. HE BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN!**

**(The above was from the original author, this was adopted from WizardNinjaOfEpicAwsomenss so the first two chapters are by them.)**

**(Oh, I also don't own anything so… yeah)**

Edward Lancer sighed as he pushed aside another red-marked sheet of paper. A huge stack of graded essays sat on his left, and an equally large pile on his right; ones that needed to be read, edited, and graded still. He reached for the next sheet, when he heard his doorbell ring. Grateful for the excuse to take a break, he rose from his seat and went to the door.

Hinges creaked as it swung open. Mr. Lancer's eyes widened in shock as he realized who was standing before him.

His thin, pale arms trembled as they clutched the doorframe for support, his raven hair overgrown even past its usual shagginess. The plain white pants and t-shirt hung loosely from his small form, torn and stained in numerous places. His face was sallow, and his eyes looked sunken and dead, the light in them gone.

"Daniel Fenton?"

The lifeless orbs found the middle-aged man's face at the sound of his name. Well, one did; the other eye (the man noted in surprise) stared straight ahead, unseeing and mutedly glowing an eerie green.

The teen's chest rose and fell rapidly as his mouth tried to form words.

"Please... Help... I... N-need... Help..." he struggled out. He looked like he was about to pass out, his whole body shaking with the effort to stay upright. Lancer wrapped his arm under the boy's shoulders and lead him to the couch. The boy's eyes slid shut almost instantly.

When he thought the teen was fully unconscious, his former teacher took in the appearance of the boy who had been missing for nearly a year. His frail frame looked beaten, broken. His arms had bruises around the elbows and wrists. The thing most frightening to the man was the dark bloodstain that covered the front of the thin material of his shirt.

The man rushed to the hall closet and retrieved the first aid kit from its shelf. Taking out a bottle of antiseptic and a roll of gauze, Lancer immediately set to work cleaning the boy's torn flesh.

He started on the smaller injuries first; small, uniform lines of bumps and bruises that laced his upper and lower arm, numerous burn marks in a ring around his neck, a series of swollen cuts that ran around one side of his face. Edward paused when he reached these. The red lines looked strategically placed along his face; one mark went over his eye (the one that had appeared to be damaged earlier), ran over his cheekbone at a sharp angle, slid down his jaw line, and stopped at his chin.

'What happened to this boy?' the teacher wondered. 'It looks as if-'

He cut that thought off with a shake of the head. "Focus on the task at hand," he commanded himself.

He couldn't put off treating the chest wound any longer. Gently, the man turned the boy fully onto his back. He undid the row of buttons that went down the front of the shirt, and pushed the material to the side.

It was all he could do to keep from retching.

Three hideous gashes formed a "Y" on his chest. Dried blood and a strange green substance coated his torso. The flesh was red and swollen, and the torn tissue underneath was visible through the skin.

Lancer was appalled.

"Good gracious, Fenton... How did this happen?" he mumbled to himself, voicing his thoughts.

The man was surprised to hear a weak, humorless chuckle- he had been sure that the teen had passed out entirely. "I... pressed a... button..."

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the absence, I've had at least a metric ton of homework a night for a weeks, but I finally had time to type this! Enjoy!**

**gothsamphan**: _Thanks for your review! Smiley faces brighten my day!_

**readingisawesome**_: He was talking about the button on the portal, and pretend PP never happened. It's a spin-off of AnneriaWings's "Lab Rat", which is one of the best fanfictions I think I've ever read in my life. You should check it out! Thanks for reviewing! :)_

**Ry**_: Haha thanks! Sorry it wasn't very fast but here it is!_

**LimeGreenNinja96: **_Thanks! :) P.S. I love your username!_

**Codiak: **_Lol Cheetos DO make me happy. TO ANYONE READING THIS, FEEL FREE TO SEND ME VIRTUAL CHEETOS!_

**mo:**_ Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Phantomgirl96: **_Good wow, I hope! ;)_

**Raionne: **_Thanks for your review, it brightened my day! I absolutely adore Lab Rat, and this had been nagging at me to write it. And for your questions, you'll find out..._

**MOONLIGHT-97: **_Sorry it wasn't faster, but here you go! :)_

**AnneriaWings: **_You really do not know how much that means to me. I think someone else said this when you reviewed their story, and I'll say it now: I feel like a celebrity has reviewed. It made my week to read your review!_

_P.S. I used to be FlyOnForever, but I never posted anything and lost the password. And thus, was born. Just... Thanks... wow._

**Ecokitty: **_Haha! Thank you so much for reviewing, and by the way, I love your flash animations! Huge fan! ;)_

**gundamzbd36: **_You'll see... ;)_

**Ghostdragon101: **_Thanks for your review, sorry the update wasn't faster! ;)_

**kewliobeans: **_Thanks! :D P.S. Let me know when you post something again!_

**Phantomrose: **_Angst is always fun galore! ;) Thanks for your review!_

**snape-rules44**_: Here you go! Sorry it was so slow!_

**rosebird333: **_Thanks! I'll try to update faster next time!_

_**SorridoSole:**__ Thanks for the review, I'll try to update faster!_

**1337kitsune:**_ Thanks! Your review brightened my day! Sorry the update was slow! :)_

**Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Hands hovered over a gruesome wound, the owner at a loss for what he should do to treat it. He had already bandaged it once, a few hours ago, but he would need some serious medical equipment to properly help the boy. Lancer's eyes flicked back to the kit that lay open in front of him; the things inside were fairly basic: a bottle of itch cream, a half-empty bottle of antiseptic, a roll of gauze, packages of painkillers, and a flurry of sterile adhesive bandages. He ignored the cream and the adhesives, for they would be no help, and grabbed the gauze, antiseptic, and painkillers. Setting aside the pills for the teen to take when he awakened, he dumped the liquid on a cloth and wiped away the dried blood and-

Huh? The man unfurled the bunched-up rag in his hand and stared at what stained its surface. That's not blood...

The man didn't have long to ponder, because the boy in front of him began tearing at the wound on his chest. Lancer quickly grabbed the boy arms and pulled them above his head. He struggled to pin them down, yelling "Danny! Danny, wake up!"

"Kill me!"

...

Danny leaned heavily against the glowing bars of his cage, trying to ignore the sharp pains that sprung from his chest, the tubes in his arm, the cords that were embedded in muscle, everything. He slowly raised a gloved hand in front of him, observing the weakly flickering glow instead of its normal luminescent blaze. He turned his head away in disgust, and reverted back to human. His now bare hand dropped to his chest, running over the rough bandage, while his eyelids slid closed. He let his mind wander of its own free will, a habit he had taken up a few months after arriving here. He relived his favorite memories again: Tucker shoving three Double Nasty Nasty Burgers in his mouth at once, flying with Sam, pulling pranks on his sister, the first fake-out make- out with Sam, cooking dinner for Mom and Dad when their meals tried to bite back, Sam kicking ectoplasmic butt by his side... Without even trying, his mind always made it back to Sam- his partner in crime, his support group of one, his doctor, his best friend. And, yes, his more-than-a-crush-less-than-a-girlfriend-but-wish-she-would-be love interest. Unnoticed to him, he began to mumble, "Sam."

His ears twitched as they detected footsteps approaching door to the room, snapping him out of his musings. "Crap," he groaned. 'Stupid!' Of course they had heard him! The room was full of microphones and cameras! He growled slightly at his mistake. He felt his anger at himself be pushed to the back of the mind as instinctual drive to flee from the impending danger kicked in. He franticly scooted back as far from the cage door as possible, pressing his back into the corner.

The door swung open silently and a scientist walked in, newspaper in hand. He crossed to the cage that took up half of the small room. He smirked when he saw Danny curled up in the corner and said, "You know we never got around to telling you, but this was in the newspaper yesterday." The teen stood slowly and gave him a scathing glare with his good eye. The scientist unrolled the paper and held it up, so that Danny could read the headline. Across the top were the words, "A Real-Life Romeo and Juliet: Amity Park Resident Samantha Manson Commits Suicide After Daniel Fenton's Death Announcement."

"Your girlfriend- she's dead."

"...You're lying." His voice wavered, tears making his voice thick. He shook his head as he made his way toward the man. "No, no, she's alive, she's..."

He grabbed the paper and scanned the article.

"She's gone..."

A scream tore from his throat, as he fell to his knees. His face contorted with agony, and he let out another wail of despair. Suddenly, his good eye found the face of the man once more. "Kill me!" he cried. "Kill me now!" The man made no movements.

"Let me die, I'm sick of this!," he shouted, but there was no response. 'Fine', he thought. Scarred hands found their way to his chest, where he pulled off his shirt and began to yank away the bandages. The wound opened a little, and tiny streams of what the scientists had called ectoblood- half blood, half ectoplasm- rolled down his chest. He desperately clawed at the freshly-healed wound, causing more to seep out of the wound. The scientist realized what the teen was trying to do and hurriedly shouted for some help, trying to pin Danny's arms behind his back. The raven-haired teen threw him off, but more people rushed in and held him still. He thrashed, trying to escape their grasp, but one of them pushed a needle into the base of his neck. He felt the world start to fade, and he lost the urge to fight the group. His eyelids had suddenly gained fifty pounds, and it was too exhausting to keep them open any longer. He fell limp and could tell he was being carried into another room. He was propped up against bars once more, but this time he felt his wrists being lifted above his head. They hung there, supported by some unknown force, while the same thing happened to his feet, waist, and neck. He heard the cage door being closed and locked. He willed his eyes to open once more, and looked around the new space with his good eye.

He was strapped to the wall tightly, immobilized. His chest rose and fell, tears streaming down his pale face. A final scream of anguish left his throat, and he felt his consciousness finally, finally, fading away.

...

Danny shot up, his blue eye swiveling around the room franticly, focusing on the teacher's face. He leaned back against the pillows once again, steadying his breathing.

Once he seemed to be fully in possession of himself again, he blushed and mumbled something about "...stupid nightmares..."

Lancer tried to soothe the boy. "It was only a nightmare, it's alright, you-"

"No." Danny shook his head wearily. "No, it wasn't. It... It still isn't."

Lancer was at a loss to say. He just shut his mouth, and stared at the boy. As he opened his mouth to question Danny, he was cut of again. "Before you ask, I can't tell you. At least, not yet."

"Why not?"

The boy shrugged and down looked at his stomach. "I don't know what you'd do to me. And I can't..." He took a breath to steady himself. "I can't go back there."

"Please tell me. I might be able to help you better if I knew what was going on. I want to help," Lancer pressed.

"You say that now, before you actually know." Lancer was shocked to see such... such... self-loathing in the boy's face. "If you actually knew what I am, you would hate me. And, believe me, you wouldn't be the first."

The man stared determinedly into his eyes. "Try me."

Danny sighed.

"I need to know I can trust you." Danny said, "I don't have any assurances that you won't do anything." Danny sighed sitting down. Lancer looked at the boy then put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know Daniel… I have been hard on you, and not exactly fair…" Lancer struggled to find the words.

"Forget it Lancer… I'll just go…" Danny tried to push off the couch. Lancer held him down.

"Danny…" Lancer looked at the boy, "It's ok… I won't push you, just rest and heal up." Lancer nodded. Danny sighed in relief.

"Maybe Lancer… maybe if you prove to be a reliable Ally." Danny closed his eyes lying back down, "Just please… don't call my parents." Danny said as he drifted off again.

**I can haz a revu?**

**(Ok, after this chapter the rest is mine, wa ha ha! Except parts of the plot, I'm trying to stick to what the original author had intended for the story so… yeah, if I fail epically please tell me. Also I've decided to hold off on Danny telling Lancer, I mean it just doesn't seem like something Danny would do so willingly, so my apologies to the original author if this isn't what they wanted.)**

**(To the next chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, too many stories I'm working on. Well here's the next chapter.**

Danny grabbed the hand that had been touching him flipping the man over onto the couch his blue eye staring fiercely down the green one struggling to focus on the balding man pinned to the cushions. Danny's fist had drawn back ready to punch the man in the face.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked suddenly realized who he had pinned beneath him. Lance nodded.

"Who did you expect the government?" Lancer asked slightly amused but the humor dry as he looked at Danny's pained expression.

"Actually… yeah." Danny got off his former teacher, though he could hardly call him that anymore. Lancer watching the boy reading his face like a book wondered where the hurt came from. Danny noticing Lancer watching him buried his emotions beneath a mask of calm as he had learned to do with in the past few months.

"Danny…" Lancer began. Danny shushed him listening intently to the sounds in the quiet house.

"Danny…" Lancer tried again.

"Do you want to die?" Danny growled shushing him again. The barest of noises came from the kitchen causing Danny to jump. Ecto energy would have burst to life in his palms if not for months of getting shock treatments to make him avoid using his powers. Danny took a fighting stance as the shuffling grew more pronounced.

"MEOW?" a black cat looked quizzingly up at Danny. Danny looked relived but didn't relax. He turned to Lancer.

"You have a cat?" Danny asked amused by this for some reason. Lancer nodded.

"Yeah… I get lonely sometimes." Lancer admitted, Danny laughed.

"You know the Mayor finally got a cat after who knows how long I've been telling him he needs one." Danny said trying to joke but the words strained and his smile fake as Paulina.

"Really?" Lancer asked trying to make conversation. Danny nodded sadly.

"That bastard couldn't even help me." Danny clenched his fists, "Not that he would anyway." Lancer was lost again. Danny arranged his shaggy hair to cover his bad eye, "Tell me Lancer… have you see Sam?" He asked. Lancer hung his head.

"Samantha… she… she's dead." Lancer sighed. Danny clenched his fists harder, "I visited her grave last…" Lancer was cut of by Danny suddenly grabbing his shirt and holding him against the wall.

"She's alive… they have her somewhere if she isn't here." Danny glared at the middle aged man. Lancer nodded.

"If you say so Danny." Lancer really doubted the wisdom of letting this boy into his home. Danny noticing Lancer's scared expression relaxed letting Lancer's feet touch the ground as Danny let go of Lancer's rumpled shirt.

"I'm sorry." Danny hung his head ashamed as he backed away, "I'm not like this." Danny backed away, "No matter what they say… I'm not a monster." Danny mumbled the last bit more to himself that Lancer. Falling to his knees Danny gripped his head as tears rolled out of his eyes… well more like oozed out of his broken eye but still.

"She can't be dead Lancer… not yet." Danny sighed, "I know she's alive… I'd know if she died." Danny sobbed. Lancer didn't know what to do the boy was a mess. Lancer hesitantly walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny… we need to change your bandages." Lancer said not sure what else there was to say. He got an dark chuckle from the teen as Danny stood pulling up his shirt.

"Do what you wish Lancer." Danny closed his eyes, "Tomorrow, you better hope you have on your running shoes." Danny lay still on the ground as Lancer slowly undid the boy's bandages. The deep gashes were mostly healed already, there were dark bruises around the cuts but they had closed up on their own. Danny cracked an eye open looking at Lancer's expression. Other time he would have smiled, but this time… this time the Danny in front of Lancer wasn't quite the same as the one before. Danny watched the older man as the shock on his face turned to horror as he turned to the boy.

"Dear god Fenton… how did this happen to you?" Lancer changed his sentence at the last minute.

"You are polite." Danny observed his voice cold, "Instead of asking what I am you ask how…" Danny smiled, "It's refreshing." Danny's forced smile fell. Danny closed his eyes and sighed, "I guess you'll have to know at some point, but I'm not ready to tell." Danny said as Lancer rewrapped bandages, Danny able to move this time, "My parents can't know I'm here… they'll send me back… there will be more and more of that torture… I wouldn't be able to survive it again." Danny said, "Please Lancer… help me find Sam… that's all I need. Everything else is so effed up right now… I don't know where to start… please…" Danny asked eye flickering with emotion that he so desperately tried to cover up. Lancer couldn't say no to the longing and hardship in the teen's voice, but he couldn't quite say yes either.

"Please." Danny whispered as if his last hope were fading away, already the dull lifeless look had settled back into his eyes. Lancer sighed.

"I'll do what I can… but we have to build some sort of a trust." Lancer said, "For everything I trust you with you'll trust me with one too." Lancer said. Danny seemed to think on this for a minute, then a small flicker of life sparked in his eyes.

"Deal." Danny said. Lancer nodded.

"Your turn." Lancer probed, Danny looked at the ceiling.

"You remember last year… I think it's been a year now… when all those frogs mysteriously ended up in Dash's pants… that was me." Danny said dully. Lancer looked at the boy, he couldn't' blame him for wanting revenge on the jock, Lancer knew he turned a blind eye to the bullying a lot. But Dash hadn't seen anyone. Danny had more talents then he let on.

"I suppose I can't have you open up to me all at once now can I?" Lancer joked, Danny nodded.

"Damn straight." He said in an uncharacteristic tone of voice. Then sitting up and finishing the bandage expertly and quickly by himself Danny pulled his tattered shirt down.

"First things though… I'm going to need new clothes… nothing like my usual ones, but nothing to obvious either." Danny said, "If you help me I'll find a way to compensate you later." Danny said, "I promise, and I always keep my promises."

"Ok Mr. Fenton… I'll need your clothes sizes." Lancer said. Danny nodded stopping Lancer before he left.

"And Lancer… thanks." Danny managed a smile. Lancer smiled back, Danny let his muscles relax as his eyes focused on the cat now rubbing against his leg. Lancer then left grabbing his keys and leaving the raven haired teen to bet the cat.

**And that… my dear readers is the end of my first chapter in this Saga. YAY!**

**Cookies for everyone.**

**Don't look don't look the shadows breathe…**

**Sorry randome attack.**

**Now onto reviews!**

**Hellbreaker: Yeah… I thought I might be able to do a good job on this… who knows. Lol. I'm good with gore so I might change the rating and make it a gore fest… though probably not because less people will read it then. Oh well. I'll have to see.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Yeah yeah… oh well. I didn't want them to die or be given to anyone else so I snagged them. :P god I feel weird lately… sag. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Codiak: Thanks.**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness: Thanks for not hating on it. I hope it is to your liking.**

**Danny Phantom Phanatic: Thanks, I just updated. Not a lot going on yet.**

**REVIEW.**

**It doesn't matter how you hide,**

**They'll find you if they're wanting too…**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke Lancer in the morning Lancer jarring awake quickly to find the boy staring down at him one eye glowing in the dark causing Lancer to shoot out of bed thinking it was a ghost. A year ago Danny would have laughed, but now not even a shadow of amusement passed over the young boy's features.

"Great Gatsby Fenton, what is it that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour." Lancer asked annoyed but crawling out of bed. Danny gave a dark chuckle, no humor in it at all, quite like a murder who laughs at the folly of his intended victim.

"I didn't wish to alarm you so my Mr. L, but remember those running shoes I said you'd need. Well you're going to need them now." Danny said, the voice was still dry from the long painful experiments.

"Daniel? What on earth are you talking about?" Lancer asked. Danny left in a finality that made Lancer comply with the boy's wishes. In Lancer's eyes the youth had grown so much, the carefree smiles and jokes replaced with a sullen, hardened, and all together deadened look. More of a man than before, Danny's body too had changed, though he didn't seem to have aged too much since last Lancer saw the youngest Fenton his body had grown thin and his limbs long and awkward, his face near gaunt his eyes sunken in their sockets making him look undead, he had a pale almost grayish complexion that gave Lancer the feeling that the boy hadn't seen light in the time he had been gone.

Lancer finished dressing and went to the living room where two backpacks lay on the couch one slightly bigger than the other.

"Daniel?" Lancer asked looking for the boy, he heard a soft exclamation.

"Shush." from nowhere and he froze.

"Get down you bloody fool." Danny said pulling Lancer to the ground, Lancer didn't understand how he failed to notice the thin boy by the curtains when he'd first entered the living room.

"Dan-"

"Shut up Lancer, Shut up unless you want to be killed." Danny glared his chain smoker's voice grating as Danny hissed to his former teacher before coughing. Danny pulled out a pocket knife as the pressed against the wall. Lancer froze ready to scream for help when the boy turned the knife back to his own wrist. The wound was already deep and oozing blood Lancer grabbed the boy's hand and tried to pull him away.

"Get off you idiot." Danny snapped easily maneuvering out and away from Lancer's slow clumsy hands. Lancer tried to reason with the boy.

"Please Danny, this isn't the right answer, you don't need to kill your-" Lancer was cut off by Danny's sudden laughter, for a moment amusement flickered in Danny's eyes.

"I'm not trying to kill myself Lancer, I don't want to die yet." Danny said shaking his head and carefully carving into his wrist wincing at each pass of the blade, true he'd had a lot worse but that didn't quite make it any easier.

"They put a tracking device in my arm, I'm trying to get it out, it keeps me from doing anything... Evil." Danny said taking in Lancer's expression as he said the word. "Every time I try to get out of something using... Shall we say... Inhuman means, I get shocked till I pass out, otherwise I could have removed... it through much simpler... means instead of carving... up my arm... like a turkey." Danny hissed in pain between ever few words. Then he grabbed the flesh of his skin and pulled outward allowing a hideous spurt of blood to shoot out.

Licking his lips and fighting back his urge to give a shout of pain Danny reached into his arm dislodging a bloody circuit looking thing from the muscle. The muscle hand started to grow in and around it so where Danny met resistance he had to start cutting through again. The flesh making an awful ripping sound and Danny barely wincing as he pulled the device out.

"They were smart enough to put a chip in so they might..." the small chip began beeping and blinking, Danny smiled then peeked over the window sill before throwing the device out the open window. Blood droplets flinging across the carpet, drapes, and crab grass out side. Danny then ducked away once more clutching the rip in his arm together trying to press the edges of the flesh into each other. Danny held these together and crawled to the kitchen, lancer followed. Shortly after there was a boom outside followed my a couple of moans.  
>Danny grabbed some paper towels and continued back to the living room pulling a length of gauze out of one of the backpacks, the boy processed to attempt to bind his arm. Lancer took the gauze from Danny and began wrapping it.<p>

"Hurry," Danny begged, "We have to go, by now they'll know I know they're here. They'll just have to wait to get authorization to get into the house... I hope your cat is somewhere safe Mr. L." Danny said. Lancer nodded and Danny taped the bandage at the end before shouldering his back. He then took a deep breath and grabbed Lancer's wrist.

"Please Mr. L, I need you to trust me. They'll tell you all they want about all the evil I have done, but I never have, and I never will." Danny said seriously. Lancer hesitantly nodded.

"Then here's the plan, we go out the back door and make a mad dash for your car, once we are in they'll be shooting at..."

"SHOOTING!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't worry, keep your head down, I'll need you to drive to the old train yard, from there we'll have to walk, but what we really need to focus on right now is getting out of the house." Danny said shouldering his backpack and handing Lancer the other one.

"We need to get there quickly, now they know I know about them they'll be setting up a halfa barrier." Danny crawled along the floor to the backdoor.

"Halfa? Sherlock Holmes Mr. Fenton what is going on here?" Lancer asked greatly distressed.

"Can you please just trust me on this." Danny asked reaching the back door located in the kitchen.

"No I will not until I get some straight answers from you." Lancer glared. At that moment the back door opened abruptly nearly smashing Danny in the face who did a backwards spy roll to get out of the way. Agent O stood in the door way.

"Long time no see project Z." O smiled. Danny stood.

"I don't want to hurt you." Danny stated.

"Sure a weak Halfa with no way out that has been neutralized of his powers, what can you do to hurt me?" O asked. Danny glared.

"Please just move." Danny said no emotion in his voice or eyes, somehow that made him seem more vicious. O made a grab for him. And grabbed his arm and O's eyes went wide as his body started to jerk wildly.

"You remember project Level Up right?" Danny asked glaring down at the man his glowing eye staring slightly more outward. The O's eyes widened further if possible and then the man dropped to the ground. Danny grabbed Lancer off the ground and pulled him out the door shoving him into the car. Lancer's hands trembled as he started the vehicle and proceeded to drive quickly out of his parking space and wildly down the street.

"You know I moved out of the city to get a quiet house in the burbs to get away from all the action." Lancer said government vehicles already on their tails. Lancer continued driving as the quiet boy beside him stared straight ahead arms gripping the arm rests tightly. A green field of energy was beginning to form across the street.

"DRIVE FASTER NOW!" Danny ordered, Lancer didn't but looked at the terrified boy next to him.

"But it's a ghost shield." Lancer said.

"Exactly, NOW DRIVE!" Both Danny's eyes flashed bright green, the mute glow that was in his broken eye intensified. Lancer stepped on the bass tearing down the street and barely making the front half of the car, with the frightened young Halfa part through the shield before it closed on the back half of the car the rest of the car passing harmlessly through the innocent looking thing. Danny breathed in relief.

"Ok, now we have to get to the train yard quick." Danny said scanning the area around the car and above it.

"Something tells me they aren't going to be to happy about the way things turned out." Danny said expecting the GIW to swoop in and attack. They rambled along the roads at astonishing speeds. Danny cussed.

"Stupid bastard. Can't even... Eunngguh!" Danny groaned in pain as he flinched. Lancer glanced briefly at the boy. Shaking his head Danny took deep breaths.

"Fenton, what is going on here, why are they chasing you? What in the world did you do to that man back there?" Lancer asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not now Lancer." Danny said. Lancer pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Now Danny, or we aren't going any further. Why are they chasing you?" Lancer glared firmly down at Danny. Danny ran a had through his hair.

"Dammit Lancer, I'm their little experiment, their data collector, their bitch! They don't care that I'm human not just what they deemed the enemy! To them the moment I ceased being a human being in their eyes was the moment I pushed that stupid bottom in my parents portal! The moment I was infused with ECTOPLASM and turned into the greatest pain in the neck they have ever encountered!" Danny burst out, "They don't care that I have a family, fuck... My family doesn't even care... Except Jazz but she..." Danny wiped his face sloppily, "Look... Lancer I'm just a ghost to them... Not even human." Danny tried to keep it together... "And frankly... I'm starting to believe them, my own parents gave me up to them just because I'm not entirely human... They turned the entire world against me, tortured me, studied me, dissected me, experimented on me, killed me at one point... They broke me Lancer... And all because I'm not fully human." Danny glared angry tears streaming down his face. Danny looked away, "To them I'm just a ghost... A Phantom." Danny slouched. Lancer stared at Danny with new eyes.

Slowly Lancer stared the car and drove off. Danny was sure he was taking him to the police station and kept one hand on the door handle just in case. They we engulfed in silence for a few minutes.

"The train yard was it?" Lancer spoke up. He looked at the young halfa beside him. Danny stared at Lancer with wonder, his guard still didn't relax but it was a bit of a relief. Danny swallowed.

"Yeah." Danny managed a small sincere smile before turning out to look out the window again.

The sky grew dark as clouds covered the sky threatening to rain. Danny was rocked by the slow hum of the engine and vibration of the road beneath the wheels. As they arrived at the train yard Danny was starting to fall asleep.

Danny had Lancer park between two old train cars that weren't used any more to hide the car since it was very possible the GIW had gotten a picture of it.

Danny then began walking toward the train tracks.

"If you want to leave now you can Lancer... I don't expect you to leave everything you know for me, I know you've already risked enough... But thanks for all this... And even though I knew you probably wouldn't be coming I did give you the backpack should you make that choice... But I gotta go now... The decision it up to you Mr. L. I won't force you." Danny said, then he smiled and for a minute he was the same Danny Fenton Lancer had known before, "For what it's worth... Thanks."

Yes! Guess who's back?

ME!

Your lovable author and the person who watches way to much =3 for you to even conemplate why i'll randomly yell.

YOUR FACE GODDAMMIT!

Ahem. anwyay

Onto review answers and such.

You guys and gals are amazing jus so you know!

Cyber cookies for everyone!

SHOULD LANCER STAY?

VOTE NOW!

-Con-san out!


	5. Chapter 5

Danny poked his head around the corner rubbing the wrist he had just finished carving up. He glanced around then looked back at the balding teacher.

"Fuck." Danny groaned. Lancer was panting and trying to keep up. Danny admitted giving the teacher the choice to join him hadn't been the best move and honestly Danny had expected Lancer to run to the Guys In White as soon as he let him out of his sight. In actuality the teacher had done the opposite. Danny hoped Lance wasn't regretting his decision as much as Danny was. To be fair though Lancer might come in handy later on. Danny scowled. He hated thinking like that, he was using a fellow human being putting him in the line of fire all for his goals that could or could not actually succeed.

"Blast Fenton will you tell me what's going on?" Lancer asked catching up. Danny glanced down at his former teacher who was doubled over. Danny looked down at his thin body, the limbs trembling, he could see the bones in his wrist then Danny looked at Lancer.

"Ok… I'll give you a quick run-down. Basically the government has been holding me hostage for a while keeping me locked up and experimenting on me. Crap like that." Danny said then he grabbed Lancer and snuck across the street.

"So they've been doing all these things to me while I was with them… I was in a bad way… really bad. They had to keep me alive on machines, I'd just lost the will to live." Danny shook his head, "They did everything they could to break me, they killed me once… I think I told you that before though, but this time their plan backfired. They told me Sam was dead. After that I really lost it. I was worse if possible than before. I was really down in the cracks of the sidewalk there. I don't even remember most of that week actually…" Danny glanced to see Lancer staring at him expectant. Danny ducked through an archway and down an alley.

"So around the time I decided it would just be better to die they decided they couldn't lose me. I was to valuable. So they made me stronger. To prolong my existence. But during that time I was passed out while the operated I saw Sam, I _saw her._ They're keeping her somewhere just to use as extra bait really if needed. I spent nearly a week comatose watching, observing, waiting, planning… and once they loosened their security just the barest bit I broke out." Danny coughed and then spat on the ground a dark red substance staining the sidewalk where he spat.

"Danny, I went to her funeral, I…"

"Lancer I don't care what you say, this is my last act alive if she is dead. This is my final stand. If she is dead there won't be any Danny anymore, I'll be dead. If she is dead Lancer, I'm going to kill them, all of them, every single last government agent involved with her death, I'll slaughter them." Danny had a maniacal glint in his eye and Lancer had no doubt that he'd do it.

"So don't tell me she's dead." Danny said peeking around another corner then slinking along a wall and entering a shady building. Danny walked up to a window.

"A room for two." Danny said producing a few of Lancer's dollars. The guy looked from Danny to Lancer raised his eyebrows then shrugged taking the money and handing Danny a key. Danny gave a quick nodded and led the way to a room.

The room was grungy and could use some air freshener. Some half burnt candles that smelled like ass were on a table and there was an used condom under the table. Danny glared around the room closed the blinds then turned on the TV throwing himself on the bed. There were two twin beds in the room and there wasn't much in the way of covers. Lancer pulled back the blankets and saw a large stain on the covers and nearly passed out.

"Dante's Inferno!" Lancer cried. Danny acted like he didn't notice and promptly switched to the news.

"The government has informed us that they are looking for a suspicious person. It is possible that he has taken Casper High teacher Edward Lancer hostage. Be on the lookout for this out of shape English teacher he will be with a boy who is armed and dangerous."

"The boy in question has escaped from a high security prison leaving twelve guards dead and twenty others gravely wounded. Be sure to contact authorities if you see anyone matching this description. In other news…" Danny turned off the TV. Then pulled the covers over his body not even bothering to take of his shoes or back pack.

"Daniel?" Lancer asked.

"Hmmm?" Danny asked voice gruff. Lancer paused then looked at the boy.

"I…" Lancer didn't know what to say.

"I don't have any man made weapons Lancer." Danny said, "the closest thing I have is a plastic butter knife. You have the fillet knife in your bag." Danny grumbled. Lancer visibly relaxed.

"Did you really…" Lancer couldn't finish that thought either. The boy was silent.

"Yes." Danny said. Lancer froze up against.

"Those were the same men taunting me every day, the ones who would shoot at me just for sport. I killed them. I wouldn't have if they hadn't gotten in my way but they did. They should have just understood the situation and surrendered just like the rest of them. But they didn't, they thought they were stronger than me. So I killed them." Danny said, "They were pieces of shit that shouldn't have numbered among humanity. I don't like killing, but that… killing them… it was necessary." Danny fell silent again. Lancer knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after this.

"You need to sleep. If you want to keep up your health and not get shot by those idiots in white, you need to rest." Danny said picking up on Lancer's mood once more.

"Are you…"

"No. I'm not going to kill you. As useless as you are you still helped me, you have come this far with me, I wouldn't blame you if you turned back now. I wouldn't stop you." Danny said his voice level the grate of the air on his vocal chords the only semblance of emotion. Lancer nodded then laid on the bed taking his backpack off and trying to ignore the sounds of sex coming from the next room.

Danny was staring at the wall listening to everything. Eventually Lancer's breathing grew steady and even and Danny knew he was asleep. Danny didn't move the bed would creak, much like the happy couple's next door, if he so much as twitched. Danny looked down at his hands then took a deep breath focusing the energy into his palm. A perfect diamond of ice appeared. Danny flinched, the bed creaked and Lancer's breathe faltered. Danny waited but no shock came, no tremor of electric fire on his nerve. Danny allowed himself a small smirk and closed his eyes.

"I'm coming for you Sam." Danny smiled clutching the ice to his chest. It was the same as the one he'd given her what seemed like so long ago. Danny's limbs sagged and his breathing slowed, but the look of peace never crossed his features.

_Kill… kill them. Kill them all._

_Sam was in his arms her limp body already growing cold. The shaggy black hair hung over the boy's face as he cried._

"_you… killed… her…" the boy's trembling voice came. Bright green eyes met terrified glasses as the boy laid the body gently on the ground. A bright black light gathered in the boy's palm._

"_I'm going TO DESTROY YOU!" The black glow grew menacingly as the boy screamed like an animal and charged._

"_wait…wa wa wak…"_

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

I'm evil.

So this has been upgraded to M. Mostly because I decided to have fun with it and get kind of dark.

SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny sat up in the dark panting heavily his hands shaking. He gripped his hands together to stop the trembling then glared over then and got out of the bed his backpack throwing him off balance for a moment. He rubbed his bandaged wrist absentmindedly then looked over at Lancer who was drooling on his pillow. Despite his initial reservations about the place Lancer was sleeping quite well. Danny tried to see the image as funny but he felt hallow. Danny closed his eyes trying to expel the nightmare then unclipped his backpack and headed to the bathroom.

Danny glanced around the bathroom; it was actually quite nice compared to what he'd been living in since he got to Lancer's house. The light overhead buzzed and flickered there were stains on the wall and the bathtub was yellow, and it wasn't supposed to be. The sink dripped constantly and Danny saw a roach skittering for cover. Danny stood in front of the toilet and unzipped is pants proceeding to take a piss.

Lancer woke up hearing the younger boy head off to the bathroom. Lancer felt something tickling his cheek and nearly fell out of bed trying to get away from it his foot caught in the sheet and Lancer went into the wall, his big belly bouncing off and falling on the ground. Danny burst out of the bathroom zipping his pants up his hand in a claw a small spark of energy flickered to life in his palm casting an eerie glow around the room, that Lancer, with his head nearly under the bed, couldn't see. Danny realizing it was just Lancer closed his fist around the energy and went to the bathroom once more.

Lancer cursed and looked around, he had noticed a strange light but hadn't even known Danny had come out of the bathroom. Danny emerged minutes later and Lancer looked on this boy. Danny was still thin, his bones were showing so that he looked like a puppet, his joints protruding and he cheeks sunken. Danny's fingers were long and pale looking alien, his face had an unhealthy grey complexion. Danny's bad eye seemed to lazily droop its mute glow still giving Lancer chills. Danny's body held no strength, Lancer doubted the boy would be able to last much longer.

Danny's eye were deep within his sockets so that he looked like a skeleton. His hair was oily and caked with dust once more. A splattering of red welts were on his arms and neck, he had scars all over. They were prominent in the slight moonlight that flooded in through the bare windows. Danny turned to see Lancer looking at him his eyes stared straight at the man with a cool cold glance. Lancer looked away and Danny turned picking up the backpack that must have been twice his weight with ease.

"We should get moving soon. A couple more hours of sleep then we'll go." Danny said. He grabbed something out of his back pack and tossed it to Lancer who flinched before realizing the object heading his way wasn't a deadly projectile but a snack bar. Lancer breathed a sigh of relief and Turned to Danny who was laying on the bed again with no signs of moving. Lancer sighed then unwrapped the snack bar and ate it. Half way through he was aware that Danny probably needed this bar more than him and began to feel guilty.

"Eat it. I can last longer without food than you." Danny said.

"Are…"

"I reading your mind?" Danny asked looking over his shoulder the moonlight catching his eye menacingly, "That's a secret." Danny said his eyes drifted closed and Lancer shivered.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Lancer thought. Then he froze half expecting Danny to turn around and call him out for it but nothing. Lancer breathed a sigh of relief and finished the snack bar before lying back down.

**(Can you feel that…..Ah shit…)**

Danny glanced over at Lancer who was quiet for one and not demanding answers. Lancer went through the supplies then asked Danny to hand his wrist over. Lancer held gauze in his hand and a few strips of medical tape. Lancer removed the bandages and cleaned the dried blood. A few splotches of green stained the bandages. Danny gave the slightest smirk and Lancer's expression. Though Lancer had already seen Danny's amazing healing abilities, he could never cease but to be impressed. Just a smooth pale line was left were Danny had extracted the chip.

"Ready to run?" Danny asked a false smile on his lips as if he expected it at any moment. This made Lancer more determined not to leave. Danny waited for Lancer waiting for his answer.

"No… not quite yet." Lancer said pale. He removed the bandages from Danny's torso where there was no evidence of him having been wounded. Danny stared at Lancer as if Lancer were the unnatural one.

"Wow." Danny said. Lancer looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I didn't think you liked me that much. Well… that sounds perverted, oh god I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was more like you were always on Dash's side when he beat me up and you let it happen, even encouraged it from time to time so I'm amazed you're staying… that's it." Danny said. Lancer stared at the boy and was crushed by guilt.

"I… I…" Lancer looked at the ground. Danny picked up the back pack and handed it to him.

"Let's go." He ordered his calm mask back in place his eyes hard. Danny opened the door and the two of them went down the stained hallways and back out down an alley. Danny walked a ways then looked around. He glanced at Lancer and then grimaced.

"We… we need a car." Danny said.

"Well I hardly have the money to…" Lancer stared at Danny's grim expression, "I'm not participating in auto theft." Lancer said. Danny gave him a wry grin.

"Think of it more as… creative borrowing." Danny said, "Come on. I'll be able to start one up I think." Danny said sliding around looking down the streets for a parked vehicle.

"How would…" Lancer was cut off with a glare. While he tried to act cheery in front of Lancer the boy was burning inside with hate and darkness. Danny turned and touched the door of one of the beat up cars in the vicinity. There was a click as the doors unlocked.

"Get in." Danny ordered throwing the back pack in the back seat Danny then crawled into the passenger seat. Lancer hesitantly got behind the wheel. Danny paused then turned to Lancer.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. Lancer did so and was surprised when in a number of second the engine sputtered to life the.

"Open…" Danny said. Lancer nodded. The old car left the curb and the two were on their way. Danny leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. His skin was almost translucent you could see the veins and the steady pulse as he laid there. Lancer drove around nearing the edge of town before he turned to the younger boy.

"Whe…"

"Colorado." Danny said, "There's something there we'll need. After that we head to California. It's going to be a long trip Lancer." Danny said. Lancer nodded then he signaled to get onto the freeway.

"Goodbye Chicago." Lancer mumbled. He'd only spent one night in the city in the less than savory part of the place no less. Danny watched Lancer who seemed to be busy complaining inwardly then he looked back out the window at the passing cars.

"I'm coming Sam." Danny whispered. Lancer was cut off by another driver who honked and Lancer flipped them of and cussed them out. Danny let the smallest smile grace his features. Then went back to staring at the clouds.

**(Drowning deep in my sea of loathing)**

A man in a white suit sat at a table with three others. One was a large man, the other was a petite woman, and the last one was a young woman with bright orange hair.

"Mom… Dad… what's this about?" Jazz asked looking at the larger man and older woman. The man with the white suit took a long drag off a cigar and blew a cloud of smoke into the hair causing Jazz to cough and then glared at the man.

"You haven't told your daughter?" Operative C asked. Jack and Maddie looked at Jazz then shook their heads.

"Tell me what?" Jazz asked. Jack and Maddie looked away, Operative C smiled.

"We had your brother in custody, he's escaped. He's killed people on the way out and wounded several others. It seems as he left there was something he took. He is unstable, probably could and would kill anyone at any moment for any reason." Operative C said, "We're asking your parents to help us kill him." C said grinning wider.

"Kill… KILL DANNY, ARE GUYS NUTS! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE EVER DO!" Jazz burst out.

"Jazz language." Maddie scolded.

"Your brother is a ghost." C said. Jazz punched the guy in the nose, but he hand was stopped by his own hand clamping over her wrist inches from contact.

"So?" Jazz asked, "I don't care if he's a ghost, I wouldn't care if he was a zombie, or some other undead creature, Danny would never hurt anyone!" Jazz insisted. Operative C smiled.

"Maybe before, but now Phantom has taken him over. See for yourself." C pulled out a DVD and handed it to Jazz.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"This is a video of your brother, not just hurting people, but killing them as well." And with that Operative C sat back and smiled blowing another cloud of smoke out. Jazz stared at the DVD in her hands then walked over to the DVD player and pressed play.

**Gonna leave it there. I'm lazy.**

**Lol, according to scholarly people we writing stories for each other and exchanging points are "geeking out"**

**Lol. Its kinda funny when you're apart of this community to try and see people explain it. Even FanFiction and Deviant were mention in my book. Lol. Kinda funny to me if you ask.**

**DizzlyPuzzled: *danny: Hey, I hate being torture. Most people tend to avoid that* lol, glad you like it.**

**ChristinCC: Lol, you part of the dark side yet… we have cookies. :D**

**DPraven: First, yeah, I was talking to Hellbreaker about making it a gore fest so if you don't like gore that will be happening in upcoming chapters you might want to stop reading, not that I want you to but if you don't like gore… it can't be helped. Second: I can try but I've been caught up in a lot of homework lately so they still might be few and far between.**

**Desiree Phantom: yeah, it is weird and cool… and gorey and unsettling and disturbing and… ah… maybe I should stop there.**

**Miss Nemesis Face aka ThePurpleSuperCow: Hey there cow-chan. :D lol. There will be gore I know you like gore I like gore to. :D**

**Hellbreaker: Well he is an out of shape teacher. I think I'll make him suffer a bit lol, I don't really have much of an opinion on Lancer but I think he does seem to get better about the bullying as the series goes on, but by that I think Dash gets a bit better too, but by the third season it was more Danny's battles then him balancing his superhero life and his civilian life out so it could have gotten worse but they don't really show it. And wouldn't you hold a grudge if you got detention every day when you were late because you were fighting some monster. Just saying dude.**

**CON-SAN OUT!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Project Z was written across the camera screen. What Jazz assumed was Project Z was being held up by all these machines. A few scientists came into the room.

"I hear they used Project Level up on Project Z." One of them said.

"If it wasn't used they would have lost him." Said the other.

"Really, for a being that has no feelings it got really depressed." The first one said.

"Yeah. But we're supposed to call it a _him_. It's part of his recovery. I guess that stupid slutty Goth girl was the only thing keeping him alive. For a heartless ghost, he's kind of attached to that whore." Laughed the second.

"Heartless?" a soft voice croaked, "You want to see heartless?" it asked, "Call Sam a slut one more time. I can stand you badmouthing me, but fuck with Sam and I will FUCK YOU UP!" Z's head snapped upward eyes glowing green.

"Shit, that scared me." Laughed the first scientist, "It's… sorry he's completely immobilized right?" The first one asked.

"Even so I wouldn't push it." Said the second. The first one walked up to Z whom Jazz just realized was Danny.

"What are you going to do Z?" the first one asked, "Your whore of a girlfriend decided to kill herself. She was a slut and a prostitute and she died because of you. What are you going to do about it?" The first one asked. Danny stared back at him and this seemed to go on for a while.

"You can't do shit." The guy said. The second scientist tried to stop him but the first one shook him off.

"I'm sure she was doing just to get over you and t-"

The scientist was cut off as all the things holding Danny were suddenly released. There were tubes buried in his back that Jazz hadn't noticed, the flesh pulled up and around where they entered. Danny stepped forward his thin frail legs holding his scant weight up barely as he staggered forward.

"See, you pissed him off." Said the second one. Danny looked up then ran forward smashing his fist into the first guy's face then knocking down the second one. Danny then spun around catching the first guy in the face with a high crescent kick, then punching him in the gut so he doubled over. Danny finished the first guy off with an in to out ax kick to the neck, the guy crumpling. The second guy tried to get to the door but Danny put him in a lock pressing on his neck the second guy going limp. Danny then jumped up slicing through the air and cutting off the tubes that had trailed after him while he fought. A few of them fell out and hit the ground spraying chemicals and different things all over.

Danny then retrieved a card from one of the scientists and got out of the door locking them back in and destroying the panel with a single punch. Danny noticed the security guards closing in and he took a deep breath, his body seemed to flicker and all the security guards dropped at once Danny was opening the second door to the hall.

The camera changed as the doors parted and Danny looked around the hall. A few people that were in the hall either ran or charged him. Danny beat them with quick precise movements a few of them taking hits to the jugular. They all dropped. Jazz began realized that Danny was just knocking them out not aiming to kill. A current of electricity wracked Danny's body for a moment and his eyes rolled back into his head and his body spasmed.

After it ended Danny was on the floor, he coughed a couple times a red splattering of blood scattered across the floor. A few agents came in on him. Danny didn't move for a while and Jazz mentally urged her brother to get up and fight. Danny looked up eyes glowing and electricity began moving over his skin but he took no notice and his hands light up with a crackling ball of ectoplasmic lightning. Danny charged at the people taking the agents out a few guards. A few of them dropped and Danny's eyes narrowed when a few more entered the scene at the end of the hallway.

"Calm down project Z." Said the one agent.

"Z… ha, ha… I heard you talking, you were going to sell me to Scarlet." Danny said. Jazz frowned who was Scarlet. Danny on the screen charged the ectoplasm in his hand growing in size and intensity till the screen went black. Jazz heard screams before it was cut off in static.

The camera changed again, the time stamp was different. It was a camera from the street that showed a building down town, the GIW headquarters must have been under ground. Danny was running, a white shirt and white pants that he apparently had stolen from the GIW as he ran. Danny huffed before disappearing off camera in a flash of electricity. The video ended.

"We implanted a chip that shocked him anytime he used his ghost powers, but it looks as if he was able to overcome the pain. We believe it could have been because he was put through Project Level Up." Said Operative C. "He killed 12 people in that last stunt, 20 were injured enough to require hospitalization and that is not counting all the ones that were taken out by him." Operative C said.

"So… He's… on the run?" Jazz asked choosing her words carefully.

"Yes. But we're tracking him down. He left via a train last night and we haven't found trace of him since. He is moving with Edward Lancer, an out of shape teacher from Casper High that you might know, as his hostage." C said.

"And who is Scarlet." Jazz asked trying to get more information out of him.

"That's on a need to know basis." C responded freezing up. Jazz rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ok, and what am I supposed to do about it?" Jazz asked.

"We're requesting your help, you know how he thinks better than your parents do, you two were closer. So we're asking you to help with a strategy." C said. Jazz took a deep breath.

"And what about Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"He declined." C said.

"No fucking shit." Jazz said glaring at C. Maddie gasped.

"Language young la-"

"Oh no, don't you dare try and lecture me. Danny is out there possibly dying and you are helping to kill your own son! Why, because he's half ghost? Danny has done nothing but protect this town since he got his ghost powers. He's run from you because he was scared YOU'D DO THIS EXACT SAME FUCKING THING!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz…" Jack said putting his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Jazz screamed, "My baby brother is out there getting shot at by who knows what!" Jazz clenched her fists, "And you're fucking helping them! THAT'S DANNY, THAT IS YOUR SON, MY BROTHER, THE SAME ONE THAT FUCKING HALF DIED BUT MADE THE BEST OF IT. THE SAME FUCKING ONE THAT PROTECTED YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T FUCKING DESERVE IT WHILE SHOOTING AT HIM!" Jazz yelled.

"Jazz…"

"YOU SENT HIM THERE DIDN'T YOU! He told you… didn't he… his secret… and you sent him there… you did this." Jazz said pointing to the screen. Jazz then turned and stormed out of there going up to her room and packing her few things.

"Jazz."

"Get out of my way, I'm 18, I'm in college, I have a job, and internship and a baby brother that is being chased across the country. NOW MOVE OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Jazz yelled. Maddie paused in shock and Jazz pushed past her and got into her car.

"I'll be back to get the rest of my things later." Jazz said calmly hiding her anger, "I know it's not much, but since most of it is already at the apartment, but I'll be back for the rest of it." Jazz said. Then she closed the door to the house.

"That was almost the same reaction we got from Mr. Foley." Said Operative C. Maddie clenched her fists. Ghost or not Danny had to be stopped. He'd killed people. At least that was her reasoning.

**(Broken your servant I kneel)**

Danny startled awake and looked over at Lancer who was driving steadily down the road. Danny shifted his position and coughed causing Lancer to glance over at him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Danny said suddenly. Lancer looked at the boy.

"Well you did give me plenty of opportunities to leave." Lancer huffed. Danny nodded then looked out the window.

"Yeah… but you're stubborn." Danny said. Lancer sweat dropped, "Almost as stubborn as you were when you gave me detention." Danny whispered. Lancer's eyes darkened as he pretended not to hear. Danny shifted uncomfortably in the silence rain slowly starting to splatter over the windshield. Lancer looked at the boy who was staring out of the window; his face seemed calm now compared to his previous look of anger and frustration. Danny sighed longingly looking out at the dark sky.

"You know… flying during a storm is peaceful… yet exhilarating. Like laying on the edge of a cliff I guess, or floating down a river knowing there are rapids ahead. You know what might happen, that if you let yourself drift too far away from a state of mind and let it all go you could die so you're always alert. And yet with the elements around you and the consistent tapping of those rain droplets it's like a mantra. It soothes you." Danny stared at the sky, "It's something I miss. The sky… the rain… being free." Danny stared at the sky.

"Sounds like you've never talked about this to anyone before." Lancer said impressed. Danny blinked.

"Yeah… I guess that makes you like a piece of furniture then." Danny teased he tried to smile his lips curving up in passable delight, but it was marred by his appearance, though a brief moment of the old Danny could be seen it was immediately quashed by Danny's gruesome tortured body. He was like something bared and beaten you had to advert your eyes it was… disturbing.

"Furniture." Lancer said his eyes glued to the wet black tar. Danny shifted again next to Lancer and leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah…" Danny responded. There wasn't much the two could think of to say to each other after that so they fell into a deafening silence.

**(Will you give into me?)**

Project Z, also known as the Halfa Project. The man in the white suit looked it over, the documents then frowned. Z… what a loss…

"Sir." Agent C came in handing the man in the white suit a folder, "Jack and Maddie Fenton are willing to work with us on the capture of Z." Agent C said, "We're waiting for your orders A." The man, A nodded then stood up.

"Make your move." He said simply as he walked to a table where tea had been laid out, "Bring me Z back." A said a smile over his face.

"Yes director." C saluted then left the office. A sat down and took a sip out of his tea then looked at the person across from him.

"Shall we continue our business Mr. President?"

**(It seems what's left of my human side)**

Danny sat up abruptly screaming his hands clawing as if reaching for someone. Lancer was so shocked he nearly ran into the other, lane a loud blare of a horn as the other driver passed. Lancer waved a sorry the rain was still coming down heavily. Danny looked sick so Lancer quickly changed lanes no sooner had he pulled off the side of the road down an exit when Danny unbuckled and opened the car door all in one smooth move hopping out falling to his knees and vomiting.

"Ugh…" Was all Danny said as he looked at the McDonalds that had liberated itself from him stomach. Danny stood up taking a few deep breaths in the cool air rain staring to soak his clothes and hair. Danny stood there for a few more moments then crawled back into the car.

"Daniel?" Lancer asked hesitantly Danny looked up. His right eye seemed bluer than it had the previous day. The scars had nearly vanished just long lines of slightly raised scar tissue. Lancer wondered how he hadn't noticed before. Just how fast did this boy heal? Lancer wondered. Danny cocked his head to the side and stared at Lancer for a minute Lancer looked away face heating up. Danny seemed to stagger back to the car heaving himself in and settling down.

"Want to talk about it?" Lancer asked.

"What?" Danny asked gruffly.

"Your dreams." Lancer asked. Danny looked out the window.

"Dreams… no… memories." Danny said, "Every single fucking thing they've done seared into my brain to play over and over and over again." Danny said.

"Do yo-"

"Have you ever seen your own heart?" Danny asked. "Have you ever had to look at someone holding your heart, your life literally in their hands? Have you ever had to trust that that person wouldn't kill you when you know the only reason they were keeping you alive was because they want to do it all again the next day? Lancer have you ever seen death, wanted death, asked, begged, or pleaded for death only no to die? Have you been put through so much pain that words cannot even begin to describe it so the silence will have to do and even then it doesn't do a justice? Has there ever come a time when you've screamed so many times that and fought so hard every time that eventually there is nothing to do but lay there and take it. When you want to scream but each scream prompts a chuckle so you lie there quietly and imagine you're dead, that you're a toddler again, that you're on the beach, in a plane, flying, anything but where you're at. Trying to get each and every painful molecule to stop hurting and when it finally does, when you finally think you're free, that death has come to save you they put you back together again and start all over." Danny fell silent, "Words mean nothing. You'd have to feel each painful experience, you can only listen and wonder and never do anything to help."

"I-I'm sorry…" Lancer says. Danny laughed then turned his hard blue eyes onto the man.

"You're the only one."

**(Is slowly changing in me)**

"Hello." A smiled, "You'll be staying with us from now on." A told the ghost in front of him. A strange specimen that made his lips turn upward. The ghost was damaged, what a shame.

"Suck my dick." The ghost said tied with all sorts of restraints to a chair, he couldn't move a muscle except to breathe and that was labored.

"Ah, bravado." A said stroking the ghost boy's cheek, "We'll cure you of that soon enough." A smiled. The ghost boy spat. A smiled wider then before the ghost could even see it A had smacked the ghost boy across the room. The boy laid on the ground making not a word.

"Call me what you will, but in here I am your life, your death, and your savior." A smiled crouching down to the ghost boy, "Eh… Z?"

"My name is Danny." Z glared back at him.

"Sure it is. But in here, you're just another experiment." A said then stood, "Take him to the holding cell… oh…" A said causing the guards to pause, "and make sure he knows his place."

**I think that's it for now.**

**DizzlyPuzzled: The last chapter came out so much sooner because the muse was with me, sorry this one took so long. You'd think people would learn but they don't.**

**Nycorrall: Thanks, I'm trying to go over it better and fix those but mostly I post them raw with not very many corrections.**

**ChristinCC: Lol. IDK about Lancer pissing his pants. But he might just do that eventually.**

**Desiree Phantom: Yup, you'll have to read to know more though. :D**

**Zii Raevyn: m(._.)m**

**Jazzmonkey: If you hate C, you're going to hate A even more.**

**Ckittykatty: Was my grammar disgusting or was it the content lol?**

**ChopSuzi: Jazz is pissed already don't worry.**

**YinYangWriter: Lol, I think there is a little sadist in all of us. I think the Disturbed lyrics fit this story in a way.**

**Jordylilly777: ok ok, I updated. A little late but still. It happened.**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny started to live as the lights of a city came into view. Danny plugged his nose.

"Ugh… what is that?" He wondered. Lancer looked around noticing the factories, "Probably the slaughter houses, this is about the time they bring in the cattle and we are in cattle country." Lancer said Danny wrinkled his nose as he eyed a few nearby signs as Lancer signaled off the freeway into a downtown looking area.

"Sioux City? More like Sewer City, this place stinks." Danny complained.

"Come on Danny, it's probably not that bad, it's just the factories it'll be better further into town. Let's go get a map at Wal-Mart and then locate a hotel from there." Lancer said drifting onto another road and searching for the infamous blue building with the white lettering. They made their way down multiple streets before finding the desired store.

"Wait in here." Lancer said. Danny nodded then Lancer exited the old Toyota walking through the parking lot and jogging awkwardly to the doors. Lancer looked around getting his bearings and looking for maps or information. After failing to find a road map, Lancer frowned; he could always buy a GPS. Lancer headed to that part of the store surprised to see Danny standing there blocking his path.

"Daniel I-"

"Call me Danny." Danny corrected.

"Danny, I told you to wait in the car." Lancer said looking around luckily nobody recognized them. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm here to keep you from making a huge mistake. A: we cannot use a GPS because of the same reasons we cannot use that credit card you were about to pay for the GPS with. If we are going to buy a GPS you need to go buy something else, at a few different registers, get cash back, then pay for the GPS with the cash because if they see you paid for the GPS with your credit card they can track us down. Second get cash back at a few different place, ask for directions to Best-Buy when we have the money we'll need to pay in cash then we can buy everything in a different place. Right now I need a disguise, you'll need more clothes, and we need food. Clothes we can get at Goodwill or other pawn shop as well as the disguise so we need to go get more money for that, there is an ATM near the door and we can get cash back at the register. And there is bound to be more than one Wal-Mart in this town or store that offer s cash back for that matter." Danny finished professionally. Lancer blinked a "what?" look on his face. Danny sighed.

"Go buy food with the credit card, things we can take with us that won't perish, not cans they are too heavy." Danny said. Lancer nodded then turned Danny keeping pace with him as they walked to the food section. Danny looked around to see if anyone was watching him, his eyes always scanning for camera's and his face expertly turned away at all times. His head hung so his long bushy hair drifted over his eyes and face. He had is jacket on and pulled his hood up.

Danny broke off from Lancer walking down an aisle filled with scarves and hats a man following him. Danny rolled his eyes at the not so secret "secret shopper" and browsed aimlessly going through the makeup aisle and pretending to be interested. In various different items then shrugging and moving on. The "secret shopper" eventually lost interest and moved on to his next target. Danny rolled his eyes. Why did they have the Wal-Mart security do that? Danny walked passed a girl with huge fake breasts who was incredibly perky looking and as he passed into an area of no cameras and turned invisible. While she put on make-up, he noticed her sticking the tube of lipstick into her cleavage and wondered how many other things were down there. Funny out they make that judgment. Danny sighed then continued out around looking for Lancer and finding him at the check-out.

Danny waited while Lancer paid requesting $100 back at the register. Danny frowned sure that they could pull someone's credit card that was suspicious if it came up. Danny wondered if they were trying to trick him or if it just flagged that the credit card was used and not that it was going to give out a warning. Danny debated all the possibilities while he jogged to the car ahead of Lancer phasing through and becoming visible before buckling in and frowning, his mind buzzing, unsure what exactly could be done now.

Lancer opened the door and sat down handing over a bag of snacks, Danny grabbing spicy fired pork skins and scarfing them greedily. Lancer stared at Danny for a moment, who was halfway through the bag, when he cracked open a Pepsi and guzzled it.

"ACH! That made it worse. HOT!" Danny gulped another swallow of Pepsi then dug through the bag eating some Saltines to cool of his mouth, Lancer pulled a pork skin out and hesitantly ate it, and it wasn't that hot.

"Shut up, it's hot when you eat a whole bunch of them all at once then drink soda!" Danny glared.

"You're doing it again." Lancer said.

"I can't read your mind!" Danny said with an eye roll pulling out fruit roll-ups and eating them letting them rest on his tongue and melt.

"Then how-"

"Iss sonthin you leeaarn wnnennn oouu guht diiissecthed." Danny said the roll-ups on his tongue.

"What?" Lancer asked confused. Danny chewed the rest of the roll-ups.

"It's something you learn when you get dissected." Danny clarified, "You learn to read people what they're thinking, and you watch their movements and their actions, what their face says when then look at you or scratch their nose. When they're about to hurt you. If you're put into a situation like that, you learn how to read people pretty quickly." Danny said then frowned into the box and he set it in the bag pulling out Doritos.

"Did you only get junk food? While I love it and I haven't eaten it in forever we need sustenance, something that will get us through, junk food won't cut it. Next stop we need to get water and granola bars… maybe some beef jerky… definitely jerky." Danny then ripped open the bag, "We have 12 hours, maybe more, till Denver; then probably 6 going up to the Telluride area, and from there I think we'll have to get directions." Danny thought out loud. "We can do the 12 in one shot, or two it's up to you." Danny said looking at Lancer, "I don't have my license, so I can't help drive and the way the weather has been you know… we might have to cross through the passes out of Denver into snowy weather." Lancer blinked.

"You thought of this a lot haven't you?" He said. Danny shrugged.

"You've trusted me so I'll trust you with something, yes I did, and you can't imagine how many times I thought of escaping, first they were fantastical delusions that I would just fly free and get home be welcomed have Sam and Tucker and Jazz around me and everything being perfect. Like Deux ex Machina." Danny shrugged.

"God from the machine." Lancer said blinking at the boy; maybe he had learned something sleeping through his classes.

"Exactly. That something would come up and I'd be saved. You can't imagine how many times I imagined waking up and it being a dream then I would laugh it off and tell my friends and we'd go to class, but when I woke up only more cruel reality was waiting for me." Danny said. He popped more fried pork skins into his mouth crunching them satisfyingly then looking over at Lancer.

"You still haven't stared the car." He reminded him. Lancer nodded then reached for the keys then looked over at Danny.

"Ah…" Lancer looked at the boy who was now sleeping bag of fried pork skins in his hand. Lancer sighed then pounded on the steering wheel.

"I can't start the car." Lancer sighed. Then he looked over at Danny and touched his shoulder lightly Danny sitting bolt upright his fist raised.

"You started the car last." Lancer reminded him. Danny blinked then nodded touching the dashboard lazily the car sputtering to life before Danny began snoring once more his fingers slipping off the dashboard and Danny beginning to drool. Lancer stared openmouthed at Danny before shaking it off and pulling out of the parking lot.

**(Will you give into me?)**

Lancer did a similar routine at the rest of the stops. He'd located another Wal-Mart then found the Best-Buy. Lancer then bought the GPS after buying Cinnabons from the nearby mall in addition to some ice cream which Danny stared at as Lancer entered the car with Cinnabons and ice cream the intoxicating smell waking him up. Lancer returned with the GPS in hand startled to see Danny passed out the Cinnabon box only containing one cinnamon roll. Danny was snoring lightly and for the first time since Lancer had seen him he was sleeping peacefully. Danny mumbled about boobs and ice cream causing Lancer to pretend he hadn't heard anything.

Lancer looked over at the sleeping boy who even though he looked skinny and gaunt was beginning to seem a bit more like his usual self. Lancer had remembered to leave the car running and climbed in turning on the GPS and clicking through the menu looking for a hotel. He found one over the hill a bit from where they were staying a four star since after his experience in the Red Light District with Danny he swore never to stay at anything under a three star.

Pulling up to the hotel and leading the sleepy halfa to the hotel room wasn't too bad if Lancer could only shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach that Danny seemed to cause, he would be so much better. Lancer closed his eyes to the peaceful snores of Danny Fenton.

**(Looking at my own reflection)**

A sat down looking at the man across from him.

"Mr. President, as you know a ghost has escaped from our facility. Unfortunately it was very powerful ghost, and has the appearance of a human. We hope to capture him safely and soundly without much fuss. I would like permission to use the FBI to cover up this incident, it is not a very good idea to how our nation in a state of panic now is it Mr. President." A said smoothly and confident, "I'd also like to be given access to the secret service to capture this criminal and with your permission I'd request the transfer of agent codename RED." A said sounding confident. The president stared at him.

"I'll grant your requests on one condition." The president said the secret service guys standing around him "Tell me what is project Z and what did Project Level Up due to him?"

**TaDa!**

**New chapter, faster than some of them have been lately. Enjoy.**

**DisslyPussled: Glad you liked it. Even if you thought it was creepy.**

**Nycorral: thrilling. That's a good word. I like it. It has the feeling of thrill you can feel what it says. Lol. Me and words. I like talking about them too much sometimes.**

**Zii Raevyn: Down with the Sickness by Disturbed.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: They're going to defenestrate them. :D**

**ChristinCC: LOL, and bladder, yeah I guess he'd have to. Chicago I guess wouldn't be that far from Amity and from there Sioux City IA is only six or seven hours.**

**Desiree Phantom: Well if you think about it the GIW don't think of Danny as another living and to them human is debatable to the point where he might as well not be human at all.**

**YinYangWriter: Glad you liked it, I thought Jazz would be pissed and I would have had to stop myself from punching C in the face.**


	9. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

YoureFavoriteCONTRACTOR


	10. Chapter 10

Danny slowly growing aware of his surroundings, blinking to the noise of a TV and the smell of hotel waffles. Pushing himself into a sitting position Danny looked around the room.

"How much did this cost?" Danny asked starling the poor balding English teacher at the end of the twin bed next to the one Danny was occupying.

"You're like a ghost you know." Lancer said clutching his heart as it hammered; he hadn't even heard the boy move. Danny stared at him not knowing if he was joking or if he _knew_, Danny kept his expression blank as he stared but once he confirmed Lancer didn't know anything he blinked.

"Sorry." Was all he could come up with as he threw off the covers.

"Around 80 bucks." Lancer responded answering Danny's earlier question. Danny opened him mouth, "I think I have more things to worry about rather than how high my credit card bills will be." Lancer said with a sigh seeing the objection in Danny's eyes, "And I wasn't about to spend another night amongst the bed bugs." Lancer said looking at Danny pointedly who had closed him mouth and then nodded.

"I understand." Danny said standing up and walking to the bathroom. Lancer sighed changing the channel on the TV thinking about the boy who had just gone to the bathroom.

"Keep it together." Lancer breathed to himself surprised he had held up as long as he had. Talking to himself was a bad habit he'd picked up, even in his early years of bachelorhood. The few days he'd spent with Danny hadn't changed that. Clicking the channel again Lancer sighed.

_Let's run._ His mind screamed at him.

_He's just a kid._ Lancer mentally argued.

_A kid who killed 12 people and injured 20 more!_ His mind countered.

_He was escaping._ Lancer said trying to soothe the nagging voice in his mind.

_Escaping from where? Don't you think they locked him up for a reason?_

Lancer shook his head dispelling that though. It wasn't a pleasant one, but he had known Danny Fenton… hadn't he? He was lazy and sloppy and stayed up all night playing video games, using half his classes to catch up on that sleep. He was smart but didn't care. He had wanted to be an astronaut but that was probably a long way off. He ditched and ditched and ditched and ditched to the point where if Danny hadn't ditched one period a day, it probably was the end of the world. He knew the boy, the boy he hadn't really given a second thought to after a while. The boy whom he had punished in an attempt to try and make him see sense, the same boy that he realized that was bullied and pushed around while Lancer himself did nothing about it. He was Danny Fenton, he laughed with his friends he thought the world was a joke half the time… Lancer knew Danny.

A cold feeling was starting to make its way through Lancer's blood as he realized everything he thought he knew about the boy had been shattered by the Danny in the bathroom. That Danny… that Danny could kill people, he was cold, distant, serious, he was hard and sharp. Danny was a different Danny than the one Lancer had known, he was a new Danny, and this Danny was scary. Lancer shivered and tried to focus on the news clip that was playing hoping to dispel thoughts on this new Danny.

"Teen murder still at large." A picture of Lancer came up on the screen behind the news woman, "56 year old Edward Lancer, last seen at Casper High School and place of work on Friday, is still missing and believed to be held captive by a deranged teenage murder that was being held at a high security prison just outside of Amity Park. Officials are saying that a reward with be offered for the whereabouts of either Edward Lancer or his teenaged captor. Check points are being set up across the country in an attempt to catch this dangerous criminal. Officials describe the murderer to be around 15 or so years of age with black hair and blue eyes. The young age of this…"

"Hey." Came a soft voice. Lancer fell off the bed he'd been sitting on the edge of with the sudden appearance of Daniel Fenton.

"M-Mr. Fenton! Dante's inferno don't scare me like that!" Lancer choked out trying to regain what little dignity he had left.

"Sorry." Danny said blinking impassively and speaking in a monotone, "I just wanted to ask if those waffles were for me."

"Yes, yes of course." Lancer said almost as if not wanting to upset the boy he just heard called a murder on national TV, "I brought some down in case you didn't wake up before they shut down the continental breakfast." Lancer explained.

"Thank you." Danny said taking a bite of waffle then sitting on his bed in an awkward silence. The news switching to some video about a naked guy waving a branch and smoking pot at a bar.

"I…" Danny swallowed a bite of waffle, "I am called project Z by the Guys in White. The Halfa Project encompasses everything to do with me, everything they've learned from me. Just I am Z. I'm an experiment… or at least I have been for the past… it feels like decades. I really don't know. Time seems to flow differently where there are no drills, no schedules, or time pieces." Danny stared at the waffles then ate a few more bites chewing his words over with the waffle and washing it down with a glass of orange juice that Lancer had also brought up.

"They… they gave me a clock… at the beginning… it was back when I still believed I'd be out of there in a few days. I could still escape, someone would come rescue me and everything would be back to normal… that was at first.

After that it only served to infuriate me, I could swear they kept changing the time just to mess with me when I slept. After I destroyed it tired of seeing the same time after what felt like hours they didn't bother to replace it. It took me only a week till I broke that clock, but if felt like longer. It took me two and a half weeks till I put my fist through the mirror unable to stand the sight of my own face, three till I flipped the bed into the wall never able to get any rest, never able to sleep. They bolted it to the ground after that." Danny stopped to take another bite of waffle slowly chewing it as he had before. The TV started to play a commercial.

"I kept thinking that one day it would get better, but it never did, it only got worse. The more they learned about me the more they wanted to know the more the pushed the more they cut. There was vivisection after vivisection after vivisection… they tried to weapons on me and found new poisons new biological weapons new cures. They only kept me alive to be of use to them. I was just their little lab rat…" Danny let out a crazy sad choked up laugh, "and you know who sent me there?" Danny asked he choked up a bit more and blinked back tears then looked away staring at his waffle eating it little piece by piece. A loud commercial played and some birds hopped merrily outside chirping and conversing with one another. The wind softly blew the trees and Danny continued chewing.

"Who?" Lancer finally asked hating the wait. Danny put down his fork and knife swallowing and then looking full on his former teacher, his face a mask to hide the pain the weight of what he could say through his entire body. A single tear slid down his cheek as he stared at Lancer.

"My _parents_."

**(When suddenly it changes)**

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, thank you for joining us. We have accommodations ready for you. Please let us handle your bags and proceed down the hall to Commander A's office. He is currently in a meeting with the president so please wait until someone comes out and invites you in." Agent C said in a polished professional manner. Maddie and Jack nodded and headed down the hall pausing before a huge beautifully carved door that had once been oak but was now pointed the sickening conforming sterile white as the rest of the halls.

"Are we doing the right thing Jack?" Maddie asked quietly, Jack stiffened.

"Of course, son or not he's still killed people, and most of all he's still a ghost." Jack responded. Maddie knew there was truth in that but couldn't imagine her sweet innocent boy killing anyone. But that image of the baby he had birthed and held in her arms as a sweet child was tainted now by shocking white hair and glowing acid green eyes. A man walked by with a large splattering of green across his white clothes.

"There's a cleanthiness breach across sections C, O, c, and K. I am en-route to the cleanup area. Please have Mary prepare new towels and fresh underwear for my disposal." The man stared down in horror at the mess all over his front. Maddie might have laughed if not for the circumstances; she knew what could have caused such a mess. A high powered ghost had just self-destructed whether it be voluntary or forced she did not know.

The door opened revealing the inside of an immaculate office where A and a man Maddie recognized from TV stepped out.

"Thank you for your time Mr. President. I'll have a full report to you by the end of the day." A spoke with a genuine smile white teeth beaming at the leader of the free world. Not even Maddie noticed the way he had malice in his veins more plentiful that blood.

"Thank _you_ A, fog being so concerned for a nations safety, this is indeed a perilous time. Please, use all the resources you need." The President responded.

The President departed in a flurry of black suited agents. A then turned his beaming smile upon the Fenton couple.

"Ahhh, the Fenton's is it? I've heard much of your work, you're very good. Even here with our vast technology we are paying you royalties and using your patents. Please come in." A was tall. Very tall. Maddie observed. He had a well-muscled body that looked good in a suit, large shoulders and hands that made him intimidating. He had the face of a model, a nice square jawline and a nose alone that a woman could have a fetish with. His hair though, was white, not supernatural white like Phantoms, but white like the walls; he had pale blue eyes and an all-white suit. Jack smiled offering his hand.

"Jack Fenton and let me tell you I am very excited to be working with you." Jack smiled grinning wide. Maddie smiled herself; it was nice to be appreciated by the government. A led them inside the office where they sat on white couches.

"I'm so glad you've come to aid us in our capture of project Z. Nasty business this is." A commented turning serious, "He's a danger to everyone including himself. I trust you've been given a de-briefing packet?" A asked Maddie shook her head and Jack coughed.

"Useless C, what's he doing all the time scaring children?" A scoffed to himself. Maddie thought that would actually be a pretty good assumption of what operative C was up to.

"I'll have on delivered to you at your quarters, for now contend yourselves with a tour of the premises and then I'll have you taken to your rooms." A said looking annoyed. A's phone buzzed and he checked the screen, "If you'll excuse me I have an experiment I must be present for, I'll reschedule our meeting for say tomorrow at 0700." A stood quickly shaking the couple's hands firmly.

"Thank you once more for being a part of this operation." And with that he led them out of his office locking in and walking briskly down the hallway. Maddie blinked wondering if that could even be considered a meeting.

"Yes, when I get my hands on that Phantom kid! I'll tear him apart molecule by molecule myself!" Jack announced. Maddie resisted the urge to cringe as he said this. Said it… like it wasn't even their son he was talking about. Like it wasn't even Danny. Maddie followed the tour guide lost in thought, wishing that Jack wouldn't say such things about Danny. Then again… Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose. Then again it was her and Jack that had put him in here, in these white walls. She looked around at the darkness that was painted white and wondered why she ever did it.

It was too late for her to change that now. Maddie had sent her son away because he was half ghost. Shipped him off like any of the other samples disgusted by those violently green eyes. Disgusted. Disgusted by her own child. It was too late to regret those actions too late to grow a conscience, Maddie decided, too late to save him. The only thing she could do now was hunt him down and put him back in his prison back in jail to rot like the ghost scum he was.

**(violently it changes)**

Cold.

That's what Lancer felt as he stared into Danny's dead blue eyes.

Cold.

It wasn't the new Danny that made him feel this way, the new Danny with his harsh looks and night mare, the new Danny with his long hair and the intense look of hate that passed over his face from time to time. No it wasn't the new Danny.

Cold…

He felt cold because of what Danny said. It wasn't the new Danny who had said it. It was Danny Fenton, the clumsy, awkward, geeky, freshman who was betrayed by his own parents. Locked up and left to rot in a GIW facility.

By his own parents.

Lancer blinked as he stared at Danny, he was done eating his waffles and drinking his juice, he was now packing clothes into his backpack and rearranging things so the new objects fit in with them.

Cold.

Danny looked over handing Lancer the backpack he'd packed for the teacher. Lancer took it in his hands, neither of them had said a word to each other since Danny's confession. Lancer was starting to understand why Danny had escaped… but his mind still begged to know: why as he in there in the first place?

Cold.

Danny opened the door and Lancer went out the door Danny closing it behind him. Lancer turned to wonder what to do to find that Danny had vanished.

"Shhh…" Danny said. "I can't be seen with you, I'd rather not be seen at all. Go check out, I'll be waiting in the car." Danny said. Lancer nodded making his way toward the desk Danny watching him go feeling exposed despite being invisible. He'd told Lancer about the experiments, he told him about Project Z and the Halfa Project. He'd told him too much Danny felt. But after watching Lancer stare at the television screen as if deciding something important… Danny had to tell him at least some of what happened to him, if only a little.

Danny phased through the walls still expecting an electrical charge when he used his powers, but for as thorough as the guys in white thought they were, they still had a ways to go. Danny phased into the car looking around to make sure no one and no cameras were watching, then he turned visible. Danny pressed his hand to the dashboard of the car sending out electrical energy, similar to the kind he had used to taser the GIW agent when he'd come busting into Lancer's house. The electricity worked its way through the mechanics and into the engine causing the beat up discreet car to start puttering happily as Danny relaxed against the window head falling against the glass panes.

Maybe he should help drive, driving never seemed like it would be an issue before, because if he had to get somewhere he could always just fly. There was really no need for a car. Danny sighed staring up at the sky. He was grounded, for better or worse. He wondered how long it would take for his ecto-signature to show up on the GIW's radar. It was something he had been wondering about since he escaped. No one had caught him yet. Even as he slowly started using his ghost powers no one had caught him doing it.

He would have thought with everything going the way it had been, with the experiments and finding different ways to hurt him, implanting a tracking device in his arm, that the GIW would have invented someway of tracking him. Someway of finding out him or other ghosts buy using an ecto –signature. Even his parent's devices went off all the time leading them right to him…

Danny groaned suddenly startling Lancer who had just opened the car door.

"Are you alright?" Lancer asked concerned. Danny looked up blue eyes blinking and Lancer was pleased to see he at least looked a semblance of his normal self, if a little too gaunt and pale to be the happy Danny Fenton Lancer remembered.

"Just got careless and managed to think of my parents for the second time today." Danny joked forcing a scary looking smile. Seeing Lancer look away ashamed though Danny stared back out the window as Lancer through his bag in the back seat and got in the car.

"I-" Lancer looked over at Danny who was still staring out the window, "I'm sorry…. I didn't know." Lancer said. Danny looked at him finally.

"You and over half the country." Danny answered. Lancer nodded silently then put the car into drive.

"I'm still sorry." Lancer said. Danny nodded.

"Don't be, you couldn't know."

**I hope you've enjoyed this installation of His Last Chance.**

**I'm starting school again tomorrow so this will probably be posted later… maybe tomorrow but probably not.**

**Then I still have to edit it.**

**And I has no internets at home.**

**Sux.**

**I'm going to go to the zoo and flip off the monkeys now… or maybe I should just buy new suits, meh you decide.**

**See ya next chapter.**

**Oi!**

**And I've decided not to answer reviews for a couple more times now, till things get moving some more. But please be nice to your amazing spectacular impressive friendly and every good looking neighborhood Con-San and still review.**

**Peace out.**

**Here's the right chapter. I feel like a doofus now.**

**Sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

The radio filled the car with its upbeat tunes and commercials yet there still seemed to be a thick silence in the car as Lancer drove. This time Danny didn't sleep, he was staring out of the window, every little car passing made him flinch, the sound of every horn making his fists clench. Danny looked up at Lancer occasionally which made Lancer nervous. The road was long through the mid-west. Ten miles felt like hours, days, years and the silence stretched on forever which was why the radio was turned on in the first place. Danny coughed a little then sighed a bit.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked glancing over at Lancer.

"Yes… I suppose?" Lancer answered while passing a semi-truck.

"Suppose, another way to say maybe." Danny grumbled folding his arms. Lancer managed a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, in a way." Lancer sighed a little, "It's just a lot to digest, I have questions." He admitted. Danny groaned.

"I supposed you'd be insane if you didn't." Danny looked up at him. "You don't think I'll kill you do you?"

"Uh…." Was all Lancer could answer.

"I already told you I wasn't going to kill you." Danny said a bit indignantly. Lancer nodded.

"I don't mean it that way." Lancer said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Danny asked. Lancer coughed a little nervously.

"I meant it more as… for heaven's sakes Mr. Fenton, I'm scared." Lancer finally said. This caused Danny to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lancer said slightly offended.

"It's just… I am too." Danny said giving him a wry smile then looked up to a place beyond Lancer's view, "I think I've always been scared. I just guess it's a relief you are too." Danny glanced back at Lancer, "I've been scared for a long time. Ever since the accident." Danny stared down at his hands, "ever since I became this way."

**(There is no turning back now that you've woken up the demon)**

Maddie stood in the white room next to the white beds with the white curtains and the white walls, the white furniture and the white lamp in her white jumpsuit. Jack was busy scratching like crazy, the new white suits didn't agree with him, and while the GIW had obliged and given them jumpsuits as opposed to just suits, Jack wanted his standard Day-Glo orange spandex. Maddie sighed picking up the white folder that was on her own separate bed (shenanigans weren't allowed on base) and began to read.

Danny's face stared out at her. His human face looking cocky and yet she could still see the fear in his eyes. A bruise had started welling up on the side of his face since the picture was taken. Maddie felt a lump rise in her throat but quickly choked it down. The next picture erased that lump when she saw it. Phantom. His green eyes seemed to glow even from out of the photograph. His smirk seemed to be directed at her taunting her with it. He was a ghostly parody of her son, but at the same time she knew. She knew that it was her Danny. She had seen those same ghostly eyes filled with emotions before, emotions she never thought possible for a ghost. Maddie shook her head to dispel such thoughts and continued through the file.

There were many papers on the things they had learned about Z, about the things they had extracted from him, his psychological profile and how he eventually broke down. Maddie didn't want to know about most of this, because somewhere he was still her baby, but she shoved this thought aside thinking about the job she had to do, how she and Jack were responsible for the creation of this creature. There were a few discs in the folder with different labels. Hypnotherapy, Experiment #666, Project: Level Up, Dissections 1-5, Dissections 6-10, Dissections 11-15, Dissections 16-20, Dissections 21-25, Dissections 26-30. Maddie counted up to 100 dissection videos on the discs.

Jack suddenly popped up over her shoulder grabbing one of the discs. He stared at it then greedily popped it in the DVD player that had been provided for them.

There he was. Danny. Maddie held her breath as her baby lay on the table strapped down at the wrists the forearms and the upper arm, then at the ankles calves and thighs. His large blue eyes swiveled around anxiously, there were sharp instruments on the table next to him.

"So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Danny asked smirking confidently though his eyes betrayed his fear. The man who was working on setting up the equipment didn't answer but continued about his business.

"You know my parents are going to be pissed when they find out about this." Danny joked. The man grunted, "Or at least they would be if they weren't the ones who put me in here in the first place. But I'm sure they'll realize their horrible mistake and come barging in. I mean come on; my mom would never let me get hurt." Danny said. Maddie choked down a sob. "She'll totally come busting in here guns blazing and shooting you guys to hell and… saving in me…" Danny broke off looking down. Maddie stared at him trying her best to hate him, but he was just too… too Danny.

"Who are you kidding?" The agent setting up the equipment said suddenly straightening up from his work. Danny shrugged, well attempted to, the agent looked at him "You're parents know what you are and were glad to be rid of you filthy ghost." The man exited the room and cast a glance back.

"No one is coming for you, and if they are, well, we have full ownership over and we are authorized to protect government secrets by any means possible. Which conveniently includes your filthy putrid impure body." The man then closed the door behind him and a couple minutes passed before a group of doctors and two agents came in. The first man stopped looking stunned as he stared at the boy on the table.

"I think there has been some mistake… This boy… he is human." The Doctor stared at the boy. An agent with the group shook his head.

"Sorry, let me take care of that." Then the agent went over to the table where Danny was being held down and flipped a switch. Danny screamed gritting his teeth and two rings of light formed at his waist and began to travel their separate directions. Maddie had seen this before and fought back her urge to throw up in disgust. Danny seemed to fight with the light as it moved up and down not sure what to do and at first he seemed to be winning. Then the Agent twisted a knob and Danny's screams grew louder the white light eventually washing over his body leaving a white haired green eyed boy. The doctors' eyes were wide.

"This boy was Danny Phantom." The Doctor said. Then a slow smile spread over the Doctor's face.

"That is most interesting." He picked up a scalpel and began to advance on Phantom whose green eyes were wide with fear, the cocky smile gone, "most interesting." the Doctor repeated.

And he began to cut.

**(In me)**

Danny awoke with a jolt and a sharp yelp that made Lancer jump and nearly swerve into the next lane. Danny was gripping the door handle so tightly that the upholstery had ripped and the foam padding was falling out. As his breathing slowed Danny let go of the handle rubbing his head and looking out the window at the mountains in the distance.

"Are you ok?" Lancer asked. Danny nodded holding his head.

"It feels like sleeping is the only thing I can do on this trip." Danny said bitterly, "I just wish I could avoid the dreaming." Lancer nodded.

"Did you dream… about… that… place… the place you were… before you came here." Lancer said not quite sure what to say. Danny nodded, usually he would have made a funny quip about Lancer's lack of coherent English, since Lancer was after all an English teacher, but he was still trying to shake off the remnants of yet another nightmare.

"Can I help?" Lancer asked. Danny shook his head.

"No, not really." He muttered. Lancer nodded, understanding, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well maybe if you talked about it." Lancer suggested. Danny's eyes narrowed, did Lancer want to know for his own sick reasons or was he genuinely concerned. Lancer, seeing Danny's expression, added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Ok." Danny said with a sigh of relief. The car fell back into silence as they continued along the road. The wet pavement stretched out before them the grey clouds gathering overhead in a serene stormy fashion. Like something from a movie. It was foreboding and Lancer decided to take it as an omen, perhaps foreshadowing. There was a storm on the horizon, and it was brewing quickly. Lancer couldn't yet tell the size of it, the impact it would have, all he knew was that it was coming.

The first rain drops started to fall.

And suddenly the road exploded around him.

**Hey!**

**So I haven't updated in a while as many of you may know.**

**And I have left you with an evil cliffhanger, for which I apologize, but there was just no continuing it from there. The story would turn out wrong.**

**I also want to say sorry for the slow updates. And thank all of you who have the patience to stick with me.**

**Please leave your lovely reviews as I deeply enjoy reading them.**

**Also please VOTE in your reviews for which story chapter of mine you'd like to be out next either this one or any others you might be following and I'll try to update more often.**

**No promises though.**

**Anyway.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Con-San out!**


	12. Chapter 12

The minute the car flew up into the air Danny grabbed Mr. Lancer's arm with his other hand on the back pack's in the back seat phasing them both our of the car, which was now pin wheeling dramatically in the back ground. Both student and teacher landed with a thump on the asphalt rather unceremoniously, but considering that the car was now coming to a stop with the roof completely smashed in Danny figured a couple more bruises and scraps were the least of his worries.

Lancer was on his hands and knees staring at the ground and breathing rather heavily. Danny felt that Lancer was the least of his issues right now, but even so was somewhat concerned about the wheezing noises the English teacher was making.

Wreckage from some other cars was a new feature in the landscape along with smoke and fire that made it hard to see. An electronically amplified voice roared about the noise and confusion.

"Daniel Fenton. You have thirty seconds to turn yourself in. The time after which we will open fire upon you." It announced. Danny's eyes narrowed and he looked at the useless Mr. Lancer next to him.

28

A few soldiers in all white combat gear emerged out of the smoke guns trained on Danny's chest.

25

Danny's eyes narrowed as Mr. Lancer made a pathetic whimpering noise from his position on the ground.

24

A man in a white suit surveyed the situation from his helicopter circling the area. Danny's eyes met his and narrowed.

21

Danny's grip on the bags tightened as he swung both bags over one shoulder grabbing Lancer by the arm and hoisting him upward holding him firmly in front of himself.

20

Every gun in the vicinity snapped to Danny's head or chest, but hidden well behind Lancer they hesitated behind their masks.

18

Danny held up two fingers, a green ectoplasmic fire flickering to life at the tips. He held this to Lancer's neck.

17

"Lower your weapons."

16

"DO IT NOW!"

15

"LOWER THEM!"

14

The ghost ray at Danny's fingertips grew brighter.

13

"I."

12

"SAID."

11

"LOWER"

10

"YOUR."

9

"WEAPONS!"

8

The numerous guns dropped slowly as Lancer made a disbelieving garbling noise.

7

Danny glanced up where A was watching from his helicopter. A brought a radio to his face.

6

The numerous guns once more held firm on the boy and the man. Lancer made a small cry of terror.

5

Eyes narrowed Danny stared at A as A stared back with a smirk on his face the sound of the helicopter chopping though the air the only thing to break up the staring contest.

4

Danny's eyes narrowed as A pressed the "talk" button.

3

A spoke one word

2

Fire.

1.

**(Get up come on get down with the sickness)**

Maddie and Jack sifted through the information in the packets. They had Danny… no Phantom's healing rate, his speed, his power level, his favorite attacks, his most powerful attacks, his temperature, his breathing rate, his favorite color, his childhood dreams and his photo from the school play he was in when he was younger.

Unfortunately for Maddie, the file wasn't just one Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton as well. There was a composite of his background, a detailed analysis of the accident that created Phantom, and various conflicting theories about if Danny Fenton had retained his personality or not, if Danny Fenton still existed inside Phantom or if Phantom was a parasite who had taken her Danny over.

Her least favorite file was one of a doctor called "Sarah-Jane," she decided that she hated Sarah-Jane and wouldn't accept her theories nor the many appeals she had made to the GIW which were littered throughout the file.

Maddie decided that the ghost boy must have deluded Sarah-Jane because as she looked over the transcripts and listened to the sessions she could feel her resolve breaking down.

The Sarah-Jane files were now deposited underneath the mattress where Maddie would never have to look at them again, nor have to bother with coming across Doctor Sarah-Jane in the Phantom file.

The Sarah-Jane files were dangerous.

They had to be hidden, destroyed would be better and yet…. Maddie couldn't do that.

The Sarah-Jane files were dangerous for one reason.

They proved what Maddie had been trying to deny since the GIW had taken Danny away.

They proved that Danny, her baby boy, her child, her son, _her Danny_ hadn't ever left. That he was still Danny. Not Fenton, not Phantom, but her youngest child.

And it broke her heart.

That's why they were dangerous.

That's why they had to be hidden away and forgotten.

But the Sarah-Jane files would visit her in the night.

Maddie had nightmares of her son, Danny, untainted by his ghostly counterpart, as a child calling out for her, his arms reaching to her through a darkness that was painted white.

Maddie would wake up feeling like a part of her had been cut off, feeling the death of her own child at her hands.

Jack didn't have this problem it seemed.

But for now the sun was up.

And the Sarah-Jane files were tucked away under her mattress where they couldn't be a danger to her conscious.

Operative J walked in the room handing the Fenton's a pair of keys.

"He's been found. A has requested that you do the honors." J said with a small smirk. Maddie nodded strengthening her resolve. Jack gave the man a grin that was way to cheerful for a man who was about to go kill his son, and the couple departed.

**(Get up; come on get down with the sickness)**

After the hailstorm of bullets stopped Lancer glanced around at his surroundings. They were nowhere near the crash site. They were looking at a mountain view in fact. Lancer gasped at the majesty of it all. Snow still lingered around the tops of the mountains like stubborn paint, and a grand scene of wildflowers was spread out beneath there feet. Aspens towered along the edges of the field like tall silent guardians.

"By Thor's hammer… Mr. Fenton… it's beautiful." Lancer gasped, "Mr. Fenton?" Lancer turned searching for the black haired boy.

Sprawled out in a trembling degraded mess was Danny himself. Lancer rushed to the boy's side, he was holding his side where a dark red substance was gathering. Danny drew in a shuddering breath; a wisp of condensed air flew out of his mouth as he breathed out. Lancer blinked. He hadn't thought it was that cold yet.

"Daniel?"

Lancer looked up at the voice that had responded. A blue skinned ghost with soulless red eyes was staring down at the two on the ground. Danny groaned a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Lancer stood protectively between himself and the boy, forgetting for the time that it was this boy who had so recently threatened his life.

"Step aside you fool." Plasmius said landing on the ground in front of Lancer, "Do you really think you'll be any help to him out here in the middle of nowhere?" He inquired as Lancer planted his wide body in front of Danny's fragile thin looking frame. Plasmius pushed Lancer aside the large English teacher falling rather ungraciously on his behind. The Wisconsin ghost then split into three. One of the clones swung the two backpacks over its shoulder, the other grabbed Lancer, who yelped like a puppy and threw him over its shoulder as well.

The original stood gingerly picking the broken and bleeding boy from the ground before they flew off in unison toward a huge lodge in the distance.

Lancer felt like he had left his stomach on the ground along with him mind, but not his lungs or vocal chords. The overweight English teacher screamed the entire ride until the clone, not to mention the original, was tired of it and knocked Lancer over the head with a glowing fist. The three Plasmiuses landed in the entry hall each going their separate ways. The one with the bags left them by the door and disappeared, the one with Lancer flew to an upstairs bedroom and dropped the English teacher in a bed before turning invisible to watch and wait. The original phased down through the false basement to the secret lab contained within.

Danny's breath quickened on his shoulder and Vlad raised an eyebrow before depositing Danny on a table to survey his wounds. Danny's lower abdomen had been riddled with bullet holes and a soft green glow was showing through all the blood and carnage. Vlad picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the destroyed clothes. After removing the shirt and cleaning up the wound a bit which was no longer gushing but still seeping blood, Vlad pulled a mask over his face and picked up a scalpel and medical tweezers.

Danny's eyes cracked open just a hair, enough to see the surgical mask and the glint of sliver, and that, that was when all hell broke loose.

**I was thinking of continuing, but this seems like an evil enough place to leave this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also. YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR is now on tumbr. Yes, yes, I know. It's a horrible fact of life so deal with it. You can follow me on tumblr or send me your urls or whatever else suits your fancy.**

**Please review.**

**Con-San out~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have been incredibly busy with my life and so I apologize for not getting a chapter out earlier. None of my stories have been abandoned I just lack motivation and time to type anything up. Anyway enjoy this next installment. I'll make it as long as I possibly can for you guys.**

Dr. Sarah Jane looked at the ghost before her, it was currently cuffed to a cold hard bench and staring absent mindedly up at the ceiling while leaning back against the wall.

"X?" Dr. Jane asked hesitantly. It swerved it's strange glowing green eyes in her direction, a cluster of scarring around it's temple.

"Hey Doc. What bit of me are you planning to cut up next?" It asked with a smirk. It had only been in captivity a week or two, it hadn't yet lost it's hope of getting out. Sarah Jane made a mark down on her clipboard.

"While I am a Doctor, I am a Doctor of psychiatry not medicine or science. I won't be cutting you open or analyzing bits of you today."

"Not physical bits anyway Doc." The ghost smirked.

"No, I suppose not." Dr. Jane gestured to two guards at the door, "We'll be discussing things in my office, I've been asked to consult on your psyche, I heard you were a special case." The guards placed glowing hand restraints around the ghost's wrists. Connected to these cuffs by a glowing chain was a collar which they clamped around it's neck, the cuffs then linked to a belt which held the ghost's hands (though engulfed in iron shackles so that the hands could not be seen or used) to the ghost's waist. Glowing bands were then snapped around it's ankles which were linked by a chain so that the ghost could only maybe move a foot at a time.

After the ghost was chained up the guards pressed a button on the collar and a red light on the side lit up. Satisfied that the ghost was restrained the guards then undid the cuff linking the ghost to the bench. A chain was then attached to the collar and given to Dr. Jane.

"Satisfied that I'm all tied up." The ghost asked the guards who grunted and moved back to the door holding it open.

"Thanks for your kindness!" The ghost yelled with exaggerated sarcasm at the guards. Dr. Jane led the Ghost through the halls till they came to a white door with a plaque reading Dr. Sarah Jane of Psychiatry.

"You know, my last trip to the therapist ended badly." The ghost said staring at the door.

"It's probably no worse that whatever else they're doing to you here." Dr. Jane said opening the door and leading the ghost into a cozy room with a plush couch and chair. The ghost looked at the couch greedily and Dr. Jane let him off the leash placing it at the door, She then undid the cuffs and the ankle shackles and set them too by the door leaving the collar and exchanging the whole hand cuffs for just wrist cuffs which were once again chained to his sides, but with a longer range of motion.

"Not as scared of me as the others?" The ghost asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ghost security is a bit more lenient in the halls, not by much granted, but enough to make the GIW jumpy." Dr. Jane said, "Please take a seat."

The ghost eagerly jumped onto the plush couch and settled in with a satisfied sigh. Dr. Jane made another note on her clipboard.

"Ghost Z correct?" Dr. Jane said taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Danny." The ghost corrected.

"Danny then." Dr. Jane continued, "I've been asked to give you a set of mandatory questions to answer, if we get these out of the way quickly then our time is our own to do with what we would like, we may even begin a game of twister, should the fancy strike you."

"Are you English?" Danny asked suddenly.

"A long time ago, It has been many years since I've moved to America, I was just a little girl when my parents found greater job opportunities here. It was with a rising company, Axion." Dr. Jane answered.

"Huh…" Danny replied.

"Now these questions." Dr. Jane continued, "Like I said mandatory, but as we have two hours to kill I believe we can get through them quickly. Please try and answer as honestly as possible, it will make it that much easier to get through, then we both don't have to wade around whatever BS you give me." Dr. Jane teased. Danny despite himself found the corners of his mouth turning up.

"I'll do my best." Danny nodded.

"Good. I'm glad, makes my job that much easier." Dr. Jane smiled, "First question, How did you die?"

"I'm not dead." Danny answered instantly. Dr. Jane looked up from her paper raising her eyebrows.

"Not dead? I try to be delicate in such matters, but in case it has escaped your notice, you are a ghost." Dr. Jane replied. Danny laughed.

"I did notice, but I'm not dead. The GIW didn't give you the full report of what exactly I am did they?" Danny said.

"And what are you Danny?"

"I'm Half-ghost, I'm a combination of a human and a ghost." Danny responded, he flipped his feet of the couch, "I would show you…but…" Danny cast a look down at the cuffs. Dr. Jane smiled.

"Of course. Unfortunately I don't have the clearance to remove those till the end of our session. They have a timed locking system, only a Letter agent may remove them. Otherwise it would be quite interesting to see you as a human." Dr. Jane responded.

"I figured as much. I was about to make my daring escape as well." Danny joked smiling, but a certain light had gone out of his eyes.

"I had assumed, next question, what is your obsession…"

**(Get up com on get down with the sickness)**

Vlad erected a ghost shield protecting himself from the flying equipment, scapels, electronics, tiles, among other things that all swirled around the boy on the table.

"STAY AWAY!"

"DANIEL!" Vlad yelled back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Danny continued to yell writhing on the table. Vlad began making his way toward the frightened half ghost.

"DANEIL CALM DOWN! IT'S VLAD! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU, FOOLISH BOY!" He shouted. Danny's eyes darted around the room.

"V… Vlad?" The hurricane of lab equipment and surgical tools began to subside as Danny attempted to prop himself up. The bullet in his abdomen suddenly made is presence known to the younger half ghost and he screamed laying back on the table and the room fell into a dead silence. Nothing stirred except Danny who lay heaving and groaning on the table.

Vlad, ghost shield still in place slowly approached the injured boy. As he reached his side, the room un-froze itself, equipment and debris falling to the ground all at once as Danny hissed in pain.

"I'mokayi'mokayi'mokay." Danny whispered to himself.

"You have a bullet in you, you are far from ok." Vlad stated looking down on the boy.

"Shut up cheese head." Danny growled teeth gritted bile rising in his throat.

"I can give you an anesthetic." Vlad said dropping the ghost shield and walking briskly to the dented medicine cabinet.

"Yes… drugs… good… careful…" Danny managed. Vlad nodded retrieving a syringe, needle, and a special morphine concoction.

"I've tailored this especially for occasions like this." Vlad said sticking the needle into the top to retrieve the solution.

"Not… Strong… enough… more." Danny gasped as Vlad was about to take the syringe out of the bottle.

"There is enough Morphine in this bottle to kill your father a hundred times over, ten times at least in this syringe." Vlad stared at the young Halfling.

"Not… enough… need… more… GIW… had me on… drugs… lots… all the time… that… won't be enough to… to… keep me under." Danny managed. Vlad's eyes flashed a menacing red as the mention of the GIW but he complied to Danny's insight filling the syringe despite his previous calculations.

"Are you quite sure about this Daniel." Vlad asked hesitating as Danny looked away from the needle as it hovered above his elbow.

"Yes… If not… what more harm can it do… I'm already half dead." Danny tried giving Vlad his signature smile, but it was lost somewhere along the line. Vlad nodded and the cold sterile metal bit into the crook of Danny's elbow eliciting a slight hostile response and small objects that were scattered about the floor in Danny's first tantrum stirred along the ground.

As the morphine took effect Danny's eyes began to droop.

"Hurry… won't last… lonnnn." Danny warned.

With this Vlad began his work.

**(Open up your hate and let it flow into me)**

Lancer was quite shocked to find himself in a four-poster bed, he wasn't quite sure what had happened, had he dreamed the whole ordeal? He didn't know. He stood up and wandered to the door trying the handle to find it locked. He was a prisoner in a posh room. That didn't bode well. Lance returned to the bed sitting on it and running a hand over his head. There was a ringing in his ears, he was sore all over and his brain kept sending him scattered bits of data from before, the Guys in White everywhere, the fact that young Mr. Fenton seemed about to kill him, the startling circumstance by which they suddenly found themselves in the mountain. It was hard to process.

The door opened, Daniel stood there holding onto an IV drip pole looking like a frightened animal.

"Hey…" He seemed to be trying to contain his nervousness, his eyes darted around the room, down at his arm where the IV was embedded and administering a glowing cocktail. Lancer noticed a change in the temperature of the room, it was colder, yet somehow electrified.

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer acknowledged.

"Danny." Danny corrected. Lancer nodded but the silence following stretched on as each character battled their own conversational demons.

A picture on the wall suddenly jumped from it's resting place startling them both, Danny's eyes flickered to the painting angrily and the window across the room cracked. Danny attempted to give a sheepish smile, but the lost, tired look on his face defeated it and he sighed.

"Look, I probably shouldn't be here right now, I'm not in control of myself completely, and well… While I try not to think about it…" the temperature in the room dropped abruptly and Lancer shivered, "well the IV isn't pleasant right now it reminds me of them." The window shattered. Lancer swallowed hard knowing that it was Danny who caused this, no matter how impossible it seemed. Danny shook his head and the room warmed considerably.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Danny sighed, "I'm sorry for… you know… the whole threatening your life thing." Danny grimaced, "I was hoping if they thought I had a human hostage they'd think twice about firing at me. I don't suppose that's much of an excuse for my actions though." Danny sighed, "I just wanted you to know that I was never planning on hurting you." Lancer stared at the boy, "If you could say something, that would really be great." Danny shuffled nervously from foot to foot, the room grew colder. Lancer took the boy in, he seemed to be doing better, he'd gained some mass, and most of his injuries, minus the new ones that appeared to be from bullet wounds, seemed to be healed.

"I am grateful that you are doing better, and I wouldn't want you to… Jesus Mr. Fenton, I have absolutely no idea what to think. I think it's about time you give me the full story. Start from the beginning." Lancer folded his arms. Danny nodded and made his way over to the huge winged back chair in the room, Lancer taking a seat on the bed.  
>"Well… it was just after I turned fourteen…"<p>

**(Get up come on get down with the sickness)**

By the time the Fenton's had arrived on the scene Danny was long gone. Orders were being shouted, anger, and blame being placed. Maddie only caught bits and pieces of what happened. Apparently "subject Z" had just vanished in a haze of green smoke. Analysts were still trying to figure out if they could trace him based on where he vanished. He was had taken Mr. Lancer with him after using him as a human shield had failed. Maddie surveyed the last known location of the infamous ghost boy. Jack was yelling at one of the other uniformed men in white, Maddie crouched down touching the ground where Phantom had vanished. It was still cold, but quickly warming in the sun. If she could get a reading she could find him. Maddie hesitated as the cold spot warmed beneath her fingers, then she did what she had once thought impossible. She turned her back and walked away.

**(You mother get up come on get down with the sickness)**

Danny finished his story, during the course of it; several things had thrown themselves around the room, during intense parts of the story, during things that made the teen fume and his eyes flash angrily, flash neon green, or during other emotional parts. On some level Lancer knew most of this, he knew that somehow Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, somewhere, somehow, he'd known it all along. He had just lacked the background knowledge to make the connection as to how. It was all clear now, everything, right down to his disappearance and presumed demise. Why the government had been so quick to write Danny Fenton off as dead, why his parents hadn't bothered searching for him beyond what the police had done. Why his friends had grown more solemn and seemed to be on extravagant trips every weekend right up till the day Samantha had allegedly killed herself. Everything fell into place. And yet Lancer still had to ask.

"Can you prove it?"

Perhaps that had been a stupid thing to ask, Danny's face certainly said it was stupid. Danny's face also said that he was astounded that Lancer had asked such a stupid question. But Danny nodded and stood before Lancer, presenting himself as he changed. Right before Lancer's eyes, the boy changed. There was a flash of light; it seemed quick, yet also slow. The light stripped away the human features that Lancer knew so well, in their place, stood a ghost, gaunt, and cold, but also familiar. White hair that waved in an unfelt breeze, intense glowing green eyes, spandex suit, badly torn, but still recognizable, this was definitely Danny Phantom. Yet this was not the Hero that Lancer and Amity had known. This Danny was more feral, more world worn, just like the Danny that had preceded this form. The toll could be seen on his face, no playful banter, or witty quips, the confidence seemed to have been leached out of the boy. His eyes were a thousand years older.  
>Lancer nodded. Phantom sat, Lancer half expected him to change back into Fenton, but Phantom stared at him with those strange glowing eyes.<br>"I am so sorry." Escaped Lancer's lip and hung in the air. As he observed the boy, he could see the signs of the torture he'd been through, the hell he'd managed. He couldn't believe the inhumanity the boy had gone through. Danny didn't say anything, he nodded, the weight of his body in the chair less corporeal, but no less great. Lancer sighed as he shook his head.  
>"I don't understand." He shook his head, "I just don't understand." The in-articulation of the English teacher was ironic at best, yet this was a situation that was not to be made light of. Danny was suddenly crying, big glowing tears flowing from his eyes as his eyes grew puffy.<br>"I don't understand either. I've run in through my head a thousand times. I don't understand why they don't love me anymore; I don't understand why they betrayed me like that, why they gave me to the GIW! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY MY PARENTS HATE ME!" Danny wiped his eyes with his ratted gloves, hiccupping softly, "I never asked to be like this, I never wanted to be like this. It's not my fault; it's not my fault. I never wanted to die! I never wanted this." Lancer didn't know what to do, Danny began sobbing harder, "Why am I such an abomination, why don't I get to live my life because of some freak accident because my parents were stupid enough to put the on switch ON THE INSIDE OF THE FUCKING GHOST PORTAL!" The room shook, Lancer took Danny into his arms suddenly, surprising them both. Danny sobbed into Lancer's dusty shirt, the cold of the young man… the boy, crying into his arm surprised Lancer.

"I didn't want this. I don't understand. It hurt so much, and I wanted to badly to believe that it wasn't my parents who put me in there, I don't understand, I don't understand. Why is it my fault? Why am I so evil? Why shouldn't I exist?" Danny sobbed harder if possible, ghost snotting into Lancer's shirt.

"I don't know." Lancer responded rubbing circles into Danny's back. Danny surprised Lancer by returning the embrace, though he continued to cry.

After all they'd been through, after all they'd endured and accomplished and survived. Lancer had almost forgotten that Danny was still a kid. The Universe had caused him to grow up, he was barely sixteen, and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders; before his disappearance as well, but especially now. Lancer sent a silent prayer up to whoever may be listening that Danny would find happiness, that everything would be okay somehow.  
>Danny's sobs eventually lessened and he pulled away ashamed wiping his eyes which had gone all puffy, but strangely instead of being all red were slightly tinged green. He then changed back into human form, sniffing and wiping his eyes on his shirt as he showed himself out of the room.<p>

Lancer sat there dumbfounded so many things had happened in just the course of a few hours. While Lancer felt enlightened, felt as if the blindfold had finally been removed, he also felt as if he could have done with out it coming off. Yes he knew, but at what price. The task before them suddenly seemed greater than it had before. Everything was against them, the government, the media, even the boy's own parents. The odds weren't in their favor, and knowing everything, made everything that happened since, that much more confusing and scary. Lancer sighed as he sat on the bed. He wanted to go back in time and fix everything for the boy, he wanted to yell and scream and curse the government who had done this to the child. He wanted to know that he could do something for Danny. Lancer was suddenly and abruptly aware of his own inadequacies and shortcomings. He had no idea how he could even begin to affect let alone aid any of the problems Danny was dealing with.

A deep sigh escaped Lancer's throat, his face felt wet. He hadn't realized it, but he'd been crying too. The boy's distress had hurt him too, he felt completely useless in this fight. Lancer lay on the bed glaring at the ceiling.

"You can't do anything." A voice from the doorway observed. Lancer sat up.

"Vlad Masters?" Lancer wondered. Vlad stalked into the room.

"You're human, going up against inhuman odds, in an effort to protect an inhuman, who could probably crush you in his sleep, nevermind how someone as small and insignificant as you could possible protect him." Vlad glanced around the half destroyed room; "The badger could have destroyed you with his emotional turmoil by accident at any time." Lancer felt his face flash hot with anger.

"Now you look here, I may be insignificant, but I'll be damned if I haven't done my best to protect him these past few days!" Lancer stood hands on hips. Vlad turned toward him with a smirk.

"Go home Edward. Your services are no longer needed. I will see to it that Daniel has everything he could ever have wanted, everything needed. Your part in his story has come to an end." Vlad glared at the English teacher, "I will not be leaving his safety in your hands, not after everything that has happened, he isn't safe in this world anymore, and what are you, a single overweight balding English teacher going to do about it?" Vlad sneered. Lancer scrambled for words. "That's what I thought." Vlad smirked as he turned on his heel to leave.

"You're like him aren't you?" Lancer called, Vlad paused in the doorway, "You're like him, half ghost, and you're the one who came for him when we got to that field. You knew, you've been watching him." Vlad spun back around glaring Lancer down.

"I'd be careful who you give that information to." Vlad growled eyes flashing red. Lancer gulped but stood his ground.

"Oh, I don't plan to tell anyone, but I want you to think about this. The whole time, none of us knew, I never knew, what had happened to Daniel Fenton, this whole time we thought he'd just gotten kidnapped, or ran off, or any number of scenarios, each one more horrific than the last." Lancer stared Vlad straight in the eye, "The difference between you and me is, that you knew where he was, and you knew exactly what was being done to him." Vlad's jaw twitched. "So forgive me if I think I've done more for him that you have."

There was a flash of black light, should black light even be possible, and suddenly Lancer felt a cold steel hand around his throat and a terrible ghost was standing before him, holding him against the wall.

"Don't. Patronize. Me." Vlad growled, "How could I risk exposing my own cover, don't suppose yourself better than me just because you gave Daniel a little help." The ghost sneered through vicious fangs.

"But he's right." Lancer was beginning to see spots, but through them he could make out Danny standing in the doorway, eyes still puffy, hand holding onto the IV rod for support. Lancer felt the ground beneath all fours suddenly.

"He is better than you." Danny's voice came through the fog, "No matter his mistakes in the past, he helped. You could have saved me, but you didn't."

"Don't presume so much about me boy, I did save you, I saved your life!" Vlad growled. Yet Danny's voice was calm.

"For that I am grateful, but don't think that makes you a saint, and don't think that redeems you for the time I spent rotting away in there because you couldn't expose your precious secret. Crawl back to your money, and your power, and your ridiculous schemes, because you know what, that's all you'll ever have. You only live for yourself. So yeah, Lancer is better than you. He's human and flawed, he makes mistakes, but at least he isn't a selfish fruitloop." Danny stood in front of Vlad, the ghost menacing down at him, if the height advantage wasn't enough, he floated about three feet off the ground. Danny was not intimidated, and though weak and seemingly broken, he stood his ground.

"If you weren't beaten boy, I'd give you a beating myself." Vlad hissed. Danny, who had been focused on Vlad's belt until this point, looked the monster in the face and smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

Perhaps it was in the way Danny spoke, or the look in his eyes, but Vlad backed down, phasing out of the room through the floor. Danny's eyes roved over to Lancer who was trying to recover from the two conflicting aura's in the room. Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Say… uh, could we just forget about the whole… ya know… crying thing?" He tried a smile. Lancer blinked.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He responded. Danny gave him a grateful smile, before the weary look settled back into his features.

"I'm leaving in the morning, Vlad is lending me a private jet… if… you're welcome to come… I don't believe you want to stick around here anyway. If nothing else you can get a ride back to Amity once I land." Danny informed. Lancer nodded.

"I'll be whatever help I can."

Danny looked at Lancer.

"Thanks." Then he left the room.

**(You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness)**

Back at the Base Maddie was left alone with to write the field report with Jack, who seemed a lot less boisterous after the last let down.

After compiling her report Maddie placed the folder on the desk and returned to her bed. Something rustled under the bed and she remembered the folders she'd stashed there. Maddie dug under the mattress and stared at the file until he brain began forming patterns and her eyes had gone out of focus. Then, very carefully she opened the packet and began to read.

**Sorry once more for the wait. Hopefully this longer (ish) chapter sorta makes up for that. I finally got to the big reveal. :D Alright, that's really all I have to say. I know where this story is headed it's just finding time to type it up. Con-San out.**


	14. Chapter 14

The untidy scrawl of the doctor littered the pages

_Teenager_

_Unresolved issues surrounding demise?_

_Dissociative disorder – alive_

_Parental mistrust_

_Fear?_

_Anger- imprisonment, parents?_

_Sam- girlfriend? Human? Attachment? Obsession._

_Sister – living_

_Parents – living_

_Amity park_

_Hero complex – stem from obsession, influenced by Sam?_

_Sam replaceable? Quiet anger_

Pages and pages of the notes were in one folder. They provided small insights into Danny Phantom through the eyes of the Dr. Sarah Jane. Maddie continued to the dictation transcripts.

_Day four… Subject X – known to the Guys in White as Z – hereafter referred to as Danny – has show an unusual amount of self-awareness. Granted most ghost I've had dealings with are category 1 or 2 while Danny is a category 7. Danny has all the behavioral markers one would expect to see in a teenaged boy, given his appearance I would posit that age at death occurred between 13 and 15 years of age. The subject himself has given me the age of 14. This ghost suffers from an unusual disorder, while rare in humans, causing them to think themselves dead when they are in actuality alive, Danny insists that he is alive. Strangely enough he does not deny being a ghost, but insists that he is both a ghost and a human. While I cannot confirm this perhaps further reports can explore this subject in more detail, the guys in white offer no confirmation, and while I find it hard to believe, I also would like to keep an open mind. I can only imagine the mental torment of a child finding himself to be both alive and dead, the living (and I use the term loosely) embodiment of Schrödinger's cat. Subject has declined to answer any questions pertaining to his parents, but I have ascertained that they are both alive, and that they played a part in his imprisonment. It is of course civic duty to report spectral phenomenon, however, I find that he blames his parents for his incarceration, he has a living sister as well, but seems to take to her more kindly than the parents. I have pulled a name from him. Sam, a human who Danny seems to have formed an attachment to, while I suspect this may be the "ghostly obsession" I have not analyzed enough ghosts to confirm this hypothesis. More info is needed. The ghost in question is known as Danny Phantom, the self-proclaimed hero of Amity Park. It seems strange that a ghost would protect anything let alone be called a hero and yet despite evidence to the contrary, it seems that he does, the majority of the time, protect the town. At first I believed that this may be his obsession, but Sam seems to be more prevalent to his life. It is possible that his need to protect Sam has resulted in the protection of the town, or perhaps Sam has asked this of him. He does not elaborate on Sam more then a few mumbled sentences I've yet to decipher. Perhaps, the "Sam" figure can be replaced? End dictation._

Maddie skipped some pages moving about halfway through the stack.

_Week 17 Subject X – hereafter referred to as Danny – has lost motivation to live. My original task seems useless in the face of all that I've learned. Somehow Danny has come to trust me, but I take no comfort in this. I cannot help him. I believe I am the only person who treats him as a human being. I don't know if I can work like this anymore, after all that I've learned… Danny is alive. He's human as well as ghost. And while I do not understand how exactly it is possible, I am aware of how it happened. I hate what part I've played in his incarceration. Every time he comes into my office there is more of him missing, last month he was missing an entire arm. I cannot stand by and watch idly, but there is nothing else I can do. I am not convinced of my research, everything I've published everything I've believed in about ghosts has been proven wrong. Not only by Danny but also by his own anecdotes of ghosts. Upon the discovery of his human half I perceived him as a singularity, given his condition, my opinion on ghosts did not change, but as I've heard about the other world see through the eyes of one who belongs to both, I've grown. I've received notice that I may be replaced with this sort of thinking. But my research goes beyond this, is it not the duty of science, even what may be considered pseudo-science by those who care not for psychology, to report and expand on what we've learned. Should I be terminated and my post not secure I will share my research with the world. My findings, my discoveries could mean the world to people. And if nothing else it will be an apology, and hopefully a rallying cry, for Danny's release._

Maddie shut the file. There were more stacks, official reports that deviated as time wore on. Dr. Sarah Jane had done her best to protect Danny at the end. Maddie wondered what had happened to her. She flipped to the profile, kind brown eyes stared up at her, brown hair combed back into a bun. DECEASED was stamped across her face. Maddie once again shut the file. But it would not stay closed, even through death; Dr. Sarah Jane refused to be silenced. A note fell out of one of the pages skittering to the floor.

Maddie picked it up.

"If I am dead, it's because I was killed. Likely it was seen as an accident, tragic even, my research has been held as government property, my knowledge, my proof, my enlightenment… They never agreed with my findings. I will be heading home today. I doubt I will make it further than the Airport. Please, read my notes, don't just close them, hear the stories inside, look past the clinical exterior, please, help Danny."

Maddie stared at the note. She folded it and put it into her belt, then slowly she picked through the files.

Hours passed, tears fell, occasionally there was laughter, but mostly there was this hollow feeling in her chest. Maddie looked up from the files as Jack entered the room, boisterous as always he stopped when he noticed her puffy eyes.

"Mads? What's wrong?" He took a seat next to her. Maddie closed the file, by this time she'd become convinced that they were wrong. She knew that she couldn't fix this. She looked desolately across the room.

When she had found out about Danny, she felt cheated, felt that her child had been stolen away from her by a ghost, everything about what had happened to him angered her. In the end she was angrier with herself. Through the notes she had realized that Danny had remained intact. She had condemned her child to this hell. When she'd turned him into the GiW she never expected his reaction: the betrayal on his face evident, also a look of disbelief, sadness. And that had been the worst, she hated that a ghost would give her such a look. But… but it wasn't a ghost. Jack rubbed her back as she hid her head in her hands.

"Read it Jack." She whispered.

**(Madness is the gift that has been given to me)**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Uncomfortable and upsetting. Mayor Masters was at the head of the table, Danny halfway down the table on the side and Lancer across from him. Lancer's eyes roved from person to person. Obviously Mayor Masters knew much about Daniel's condition, the IV drip was still in Danny's arm as he chased broccoli around his place with his fork. Bright green ectoplasm oozed into the boy making Lancer feel a little sick. Masters showed no such indications, so either he was deeply disturbed or knew what he was doing as far as taking care of half ghosts. Then again that wouldn't be too surprising given that the older man was also a ghost. Danny was looking better though. Lancer returned to his food, it was an impressive cut of ribeye, even the teacher's all steak buffet never had such choice meat.

Danny coughed prompting Vlad to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't wish to remain here another day or so." Vlad questioned.

"And risk you taking it to your advantage to make clones or brainwash me, or get my mid-moprh DNA?" Danny accused spearing a broccoli and eating it angrily.

Vlad looked from Lancer to Danny then sighed.

"I am not going to convince you am I?" He asked. Danny managed a smirk.

"Nope."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"How do you even know Samantha is alive in the first place?" Vlad questioned.

"I saw her… in a dream… a dream that wasn't a dream." Danny admitted focus returned to the herding of his broccoli. Vlad nodded as if this was a valid readson.

"Before ghosts your mother researched astral projection." Vlad's eyes went soft, then bitter. Danny swallowed hard.

"I know."

Lancer frowned confused at the exchange.

They continued eating.

A ghost appeared briefly over Vlad's shoulder whispering something to him then disappearing. Vlad nodded then turned to Danny.

"When you're both done, Fi will show you to your rooms, they've been made up for you, I have some business to attend to." Vlad stood placing his napkin atop his place and phasing through the floor.

Even after spending so much time with Danny, it was still odd to see Vlad use his powers. Danny continued to poke at his food, his IV was almost done finished and a ghost nurse came in to change it out for him, this time the ecto-plasm was strangely blue. Danny looked away, hands gripping the edge of the table as she worked. The whole room rattled slightly, a steak knife embedded itself into the massive portrait of Vlad across the room.

In better times, Danny would have laughed.

The IV had been replaced and the table slowly quieted while Danny took calming breaths and the ghost nurse slipped through the wall.

"How are you doing?" Lancer asked. Danny looked up.

"I've been better, but then again I've been worse too, so it's hard to say." Danny tried to give a smile, but it didn't quite work and he went back to slowly picking at his food.

Lancer observed his empty plate.

"All this because of a dream?" He asked. Danny looked up.

"Lancer… there are more things between heaven and hell than are dreampt of in your philosophy." Danny sighed.

"Shakespeare, I'm impressed, given that you've slept through most of my classes." Lancer smiled. Danny gave a weak chuckle.

"I'll admit it was usually because I was up late catching ghosts, and at times playing video games, my sleep schedule was and continues to be completely ruined." Danny admitted as he took a bite of steak.

"Goodnight Mr. Fenton." Lancer stood, a ghost appeared in a blue dress.

"Master Lancer… follow me." She bowed her head and led Lancer out of the room leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

**(I can see inside you the sickness is rising)**

In the end Lancer ended up on the plane. Danny next to him looked much better. The emotional scars were still there, but physically he was well again, looked like himself, didn't flinch as he sat down because the pressure of the seat was too great on his wounds, and didn't walk slowly like his bones were made of glass. It seemed whatever Vlad Masters had done for the boy had recovered the last of his strength. Lancer was relieved.

The plane would land in a matter of hours, yet Danny couldn't care less. Sprawled across a bed, tangled in the sheets Danny couldn't be asleep more soundly. Things it seemed had been going well. They were about to land in California, and from what Danny had told Lancer, this is where Sam was. Granted California was a big state, but Danny was convinced it was somewhere in the mountains or near mountains.

Danny sat up suddenly.

"Sam." He glanced around the plane then shook his head as if something was wrong. Lancer frowned. Danny stood going to one of the cabin windows scanning the ground.

"Lancer… this is where I leave you."

The boy transformed, Danny Phantom in all his glory now stood before Lancer. Eyes ablaze with determination, the strong aura that had been missing the last time Lancer set eyes on Phantom had returned. With the transformation came a chill, and the faint smell of ozone. Then he dived through the plane. Lancer blinked. It had been so abrupt, he'd expected more searching, more explanations. And yet in two minutes Danny was just gone.

The plane hummed on. Then there was a noise, a ghostly wailing that was terrible, followed by an explosion. The plane beeped and suddenly they were loosing altitude.

**(Don't try to Deny what you Feel)**

It was the first time he'd fallen asleep without being subject to nightmares. The fear and vestiges of torture flickered in and out in the outsides of the bubble, but inside a bubble Sam was floating, her legs were crossed under her and she was wearing a black cotton dress and staring at something far above her.

Danny's heart did a flop, he was relieved, he was happy, and he was at peace. At the edge rage flickered. But for now, it was unreal. He walked up to Sam, she turned and seeing him a smile spread across her face.

"Long time no see." She smiled. Danny sighed letting his body collapse under him. On his knees he took Sam's hand.

"Sam… you're alive…" tears filled his eyes. Sam laughed.

"Of course I'm alive." She smiled. Danny felt himself shaking, his hand held her tightly before pulling Sam into the tightest hug.

"I thought I'd lost you." He held her as tight as he could with all the intent of never letting her go again. Her arms snaked around him holding him tight.

"Danny." Suddenly things were not good. Sam's hair was long, un-cut. She was no longer in his arms, and she was wearing white. She was standing in a room with a bewildered look on her face.

"Sam?" Danny tried to move toward her, but suddenly alarms were going off. He flinched.

"Danny!" Sam ran toward him, her arms passing through him as she tried to grasp him.

"How?" She shook her head, "Are you real…" her hand flew to her mouth, "Are you dead?" Danny blinked trying to force his mind to think.

"Sam…" Danny grabbed her brushing hair from her face, it moved as if blown by a slight breeze, "where are you, I'm coming.

"I don't know, somewhere… I only got a glimpse of it… are you real?" Sam repeated.

"Picture it. Picture it for me now." Danny demanded, there were sounds of footsteps growing closer.

"Ok." Sam closed her eyes and Danny stuck his forehead against hers, eyes closed.

"I'm coming for you Sam." He assured.

When Danny opened his eyes he was convinced that it had not been a dream. The place Sam had pictured, the secret tunnel to her cage, the place she was being held… it was all fresh in his mind. Lancer was giving him a funny look. Danny tried to gather his bearings, he made his way to the windows, and the terrain matched the one he'd seen in his dream before, while he was still in captivity. This had to be it.

He remembered the files he read from his mom; she had done some experiments of astral projection in college and some of the tests seemed to prove fruitful. While it had been a while since he thumbed through them, hoping to find answers to his own unique condition; he was convinced that the way he got to Sam had to be through a similar technique, or perhaps his dreams were prophetic. Whatever the case was… Sam was down there, he knew it. Danny turned back to Lancer, who still had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Lancer… This is where I leave you." Danny informed. He grasped for the familiar core of cold in his chest transforming immediately and phasing through the plane.

The ground below came closer, an outcropping that hid a cave that in turn hid the government facility was only seconds away. Zooming at inhuman speeds into the cave he immediately met security. Wasting no time he unleashed his ghostly wail. It was more powerful than he had remembered, there was the crashing of government, and explosions and the industrial steel door bent, buckled and flew inwards. There was another explosion not far off. Danny let himself in the door.

A missile like weapon was launched at him, it blew him off his feet and exploded as he was sent back into a cave wall.

Danny felt like his front was on fire, he floated up out of the debris and narrowly dodged several more missiles. His right hand was slowly growing back. Danny's vision was blurred, he could feel the signs of life more than he could see the agents providing them. Right hand out of commission for a few more moments and left holding in his innards Danny, for the moment, was defenseless. The agents used this to their advantage, shooting more missiles at the ghost. Danny, while dogeing the blast of yet another missile was sent reeling to the side from the shock wave. Danny caught himself, bracing against mid air and glaring up at the agents. Right hand mostly reformed he aimed a ghost ray in their direction. He must have hit something important because the next thing he knew there was screams and a wave of heat sped toward him. He covered his head a shield of ecto-energy forming around him, protecting him from the blast. As he opened his eyes, and his vision cleared, he could see the destruction caused by the ectoblast.

There were charred skeletons, screaming. Danny wondered briefly if it was ok that he did not feel sorry for the loss of human life. He glanced down at the right hand that had caused this, it had healed, and even the glove was reforming its self around his hand. Danny looked back to the destruction, he tried to feel sorry, feel bad for what he had caused. But he only felt satisfied; he floated amidst the destruction landing on the blackened metal floors.

This thought scared him. He realized how easily it could tip the scales and turn him down a darker path. But Sam was inside this facility… and if he could save her, he would do whatever it would take.

**Short update. Hope it keeps your interest.**

**So… Uh some things: I'll be trying to update regularly but it really depends on my schedule at school and stuff. And honestly right now I should be writing an essay. So also why I cut it off a little early.**

**So, first time Danny has been able to reach out to Sam through a dream, despite the first time when he was in captivity. If you don't remember he does say that he **_**saw**_** her while he was in captivity, which is what sparked his escape in the first place, though the people bad mouthing her did have something to do with it as well. Anyway enjoy.**


End file.
